Les dragons légendaires de Fairy Tail
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki meurt à l'âge de 9 années contre le Grand Fisher, mais au lieu d'aller à la Soul Society, le garçon se réveille dans des montagnes froides pour faire face à une créature immense de glace qui lui dit "Bienvenue, Champion" et demanda au garçon "Veut-tu avoir du pouvoir ?" qui dit simplement en voyant l'enfant hocher la tête "Je suis Jormag, le dragon des glaces."
1. Prologue : Rencontre avec le dragon

**Les dragons légendaires de Fairy Tail :**

 **Salut à tous, nouvelle fic de Fairy Tail imaginer avec Silverfenics, il sagit d'un Ichigo / Harem et ce sera une fic mensuel et attendez-vous à voir beaucoup d'élément de Guild Wars 2 dans cette fic, sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue : Rencontre avec le dragon :**

 **Ville de Karakura, Dojo de Karakura :**

Dans le dojo de la ville de Karakura, après quelques heures d'entraînement, un petit garçon au cheveu orange en bataille se dirige vers sa mère, la femme à des cheveux châtain clair et sourit en voyant son fils arriver, elle a souri puis les deux sont sorti du bâtiment, l'enfant est Ichigo Kurosaki, bien que très gentil, il a toujours eu du mal à aller vers les autres et en dehors de sa meilleure amie Tatsuki, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis mais cela ne lui importe peu tant qu'il peut aider ses sœurs Yuzu et Karin et sa mère Masaki qui est une maman très gentille, alors que les deux se dirigent vers la maison Kurosaki sous la pluie, une voiture passe près et manque de les éclabousser, Masaki a alors dit à son fils « Ichigo, met toi à côté de moi comme ça tu ne sera pas éclaboussé. » l'enfant a répondu « Mais maman, c'est moi qui ai un manteau donc ce n'est pas grave si je suis éclaboussé. » la mère a souri avant de tendre sa main au garçon.

"Je sais mais je m'en voudrais si tu était mouillé." Dit la mère

L'enfant a souri avant de prendre la main puis les deux on reprit leur chemin, après quelques minutes, alors que les deux se trouvent aux abords d'un canal, Ichigo a remarqué une fille étrange qui est pale et qui a des cheveux noirs, le petit garçon à regarder la fille et l'a vu commencer à tomber dans l'eau, l'enfant à lâcher la main de Masaki avant de se précipiter vers la personne, la mère à crier « ICHIGO ! » et l'a suivi, en arrivant juste derrière la fille, au moment où Ichigo à attraper le vêtement, elle a disparu, Masaki a rapidement rejoint son fils avant de voir un Hollow apparaître et foncer sur eux, elle a alors utilisé son Blut Vene et à repousser le monstre, en observant, la mère a vu un Hollow ressemblant à un hamster avec des pattes oranges et ce qui ressemble à un être attacher par une membrane au-dessus de son masque, le monstre à rit avant de dire **« Une femme et un enfant, mes cibles préféré. »** Masaki a matérialisé un arc en Reishi et à rapidement tirer une flèche et a blessé la créature mais son arc a disparu d'un coup, la mère à regarder sa main avant de penser 'Mes pouvoirs, pourquoi ils ont disparu...' puis en regardant devant elle, Masaki a vu le Hollow lui lancer une attaque, la femme l'a esquivé de peu.

 **« Tu as fait une grave erreur femme. »** Dit le monstre en riant

C'est alors qu'elle réaliser vers où se dirige l'attaque, la mère c'est rapidement retourner et hurler le nom de son fils juste avant de la voir transpercer au niveau dû cœur, Masaki c'est diriger vers Ichigo et l'a serré instinctivement dans ses bras en commençant à pleurer, du côté de la clinique Kurosaki, un homme à d'un coup eut un mauvais présage et a senti ses pouvoirs revenir, à ce moment une pensée à traverser son esprit 'Masaki... Ichigo...' puis le shinigami est parti à toute vitesse vers le lieu ou se trouve le Hollow, du côté d'un petit magasin de bonbon, alors qu'un homme avec un manteau vert, un bob vert et des getas discute avec une femme qui a une peau bronzée et qui à des cheveux mauves, ils ont d'un coup ressenti l'énergie de Masaki s'éteindre et on senti quelque chose de grave et sont rapidement partis vers le lieu ou se trouve Masaki.

Alors que la mère à continuer à pleurer en tenant son enfant, le Hollow c'est avancer en riant et c'est apprêter à attaquer mais en une seconde sa patte à été trancher par un homme avec des cheveux noirs, ce dernier à regarder le monstre avec un regard noir puis les deux autres personnes sont apparu puis les trois ont attaqué le Hollow et l'ont rapidement tué, alors que la créature est tombé en poussière, ils se sont regardé et l'homme au bob à demander « Cela fessait longtemps Ishinn mais dis-moi, comment à-tu récupéré tes pouvoirs ? » Ishinn a répondu « Je ne sais pas Kisuke mais pour l'instant on doit vérifier Ichigo et Masaki. » alors que les trois ce sont retourner, ils ont vu la femme tenir son enfant en pleurant, ils ont remarqué du sang sur les bras de la mère et ce sont précipiter vers elle, c'est alors qu'ils ont demandé « Tout vas bien Masaki ? » mais la femme n'a pas répondu et a dit en boucle tout en pleurant « Ichigo, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi... » les trois ce sont demander pourquoi mais en regardant mieux, ils ont été choquer de voir le petit garçon avec un trou au niveau du cœur.

"Ichigo..." À murmurer Ishinn en prenant sa femme et son fils dans ses bras et en commençant à pleurer

"Kisuke, tu peux le sauver ?" Demanda la femme aux cheveux mauve les larmes aux yeux

Mais l'homme a placé son bob devant son torse et alors que les larmes ont commencé à perler, il a dit « C'est trop tard Yoruichi, il est déjà parti... » à ce moment Yoruichi à fondu en larmes alors que Masaki à hurler le nom de son fils instinctivement.

 **Au même moment, dans une rue de la ville :**

Au milieu de la rue se trouve deux filles, l'une à des cheveux orange et porte une robe rose et un T-shirt mauve et à un parapluie, l'autre à des cheveux noirs et porte une simple tenue grise et bleue, alors que la fille au cheveu orange à sourit joyeusement avant de demander « Alors ton entraînement c'est bien passé ? » son amie à hocher la tête et à dit « Comme d'habitude, j'ai encore battu tout le monde. » la fille joyeuse à déclarer « Ce n'est pas étonnant. » puis la fille sportive à hausser les épaules et alors qu'elle a commencé à traverser la route, elle a entendu « TATSUKI ! » et à regarder à sa gauche pour voies deux grandes lumières ce précipiter vers elle et puis plus rien.

Dans un manoir ailleurs à Karakura, alors qu'un enfant avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes se promène dans le bâtiment, il a senti d'un coup ses pouvoirs disparaître et a senti son cœur s'arrêter, l'enfant à essayer de se tenir à un meuble puis il a entendu quelqu'un arriver à son niveau en hurlant « URYU ! » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **Au Mexique :**

Dans la ville de Mexico, dans une ruelle, un enfant bronzé avec des cheveux bruns est entouré de plusieurs personnes, l'une des personnes a dit « Tu vas payer maintenant. » le garçon a tendu ses poings et c'est diriger vers les adultes et à commencer à se battre, après quelques secondes, deux adultes ont attrapé les bras de l'enfant et un des hommes à commencer à frapper violemment l'enfant.

Alors que l'enfant est passé a tabac, il à vu son Abuelo, il a senti un coup s'abattre dans sa nuque, à ce moment, le garçon est rapidement tombé et à fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, Hearthland, dans une région froide et enneiger :**

Après plusieurs heures, Ichigo a commencé à reprendre conscience, il a alors remarqué certaines choses avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la première est qu'il fait froid, la seconde est qu'il a tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé avant et qu'il a une douleur au cœur, la deuxième est qu'il se sent observer, en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouve entre plusieurs montagnes enneigées, il a remarqué un ciel clair puis il a regardé autour de lui, et a vu un lac gelé derrière lui puis il a entendu un grognement et c'est retourner vers la source du son.

L'enfant a été choquer de voir une grande créature blanche et bleue qui a un corps ressemblant à celui d'un lézard et qui a une grande paire d'ailes, l'être a regardé le garçon avec son regard bleu glacial, après quelques secondes, Ichigo à compris qu'il se trouve devant un grand dragon, la créature est plus grande que tout ce qu'il a vu, pour le dragon, cela fait des années qu'il cherche une personne à qui enseigner son pouvoir, alors que lui et ses frères ont commencé à abandonner, ce jeune enfant est apparu devant lui et l'a regardé avec peur, l'être à regarder le garçon et a pensé **'Voilà un enfant faible.'** après quelques secondes, le dragon a senti le potentiel du garçon et a compris qu'il est le champion idéal pour apprendre sa magie, le dragon à simplement grogner.

 **« Bienvenu, champion. »** Déclara le dragon

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Ichigo

 **« Avant de te répondre laisse-moi te poser une question, veut-tu avoir dû pouvoir ? »** Dit l'être

Le garçon a frémi mais à oublier la raison pour laquelle il est ici, et par instinct, l'enfant à hocher la tête et a dit « Oui, je veut du pouvoir. » le dragon a semblé sourire avant de commencer à ce relevé avant de déclarer **« Bien, pour répondre à ta question, je suis Jormag, le dragon ancestral des glaces, maintenant suis-moi petit, je vais t'apprendre à te servir de mon pouvoir. »** Ichigo a hoché la tête et à commencer à suivre la créature mais après quelques secondes, l'être c'est retourner et à demander **« Dis-moi garçon, quel est ton nom ? »** le garçon a réfléchi, il a peut-être oublié toute sa vie d'avant mais ne se souvient que d'une chose, il a simplement dit « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. » le dragon à acquiescer puis est parti vers le cœur de la chaîne de montagnes suivi par son apprenti qui apprendra à être fort.

 **Quelques mois plus tard, au cœur des Cimefroides :**

Cela fait maintenant six mois qu'Ichigo à commencer sa formation avec Jormag, après sa rencontre avec le dragon, il a rapidement expliqué au garçon qu'il est le dragon ancestral des glaces et qu'il est mort 1000 ans auparavant et qu'il ne reste que son fantôme et qu'en l'entraînant, Ichigo deviendra le Dragonslayers ancestral des glaces et un dieu, au cours des mois il a commencé à apprendre la magie du dragon et maîtrise les arts de base, le dragon lui a aussi appris tout à propos de ce monde qui se nomme Hearthland et à propos de la magie de cet endroit ainsi que de son utilisation, Ichigo étant amnésique, il a considéré Jormag comme son père adoptif et le dragon à considéré Ichigo comme son fils par le pouvoir.

Actuellement, Ichigo porte une tenue de cuire et est en train de parcourir la région des Cimefroides avec Seïnir, un guerrier des fils de Svanir aux cheveux noirs et avec une barbe noire, un culte dédié à Jormag, le garçon a été surpris le jour ou ils les as rencontré, ils se sont agenouillés en on dit qu'ils seraient à son service pour toujours, l'enfant à alors décider d'explorer un peu plus la région avec l'aide des fils de Svanir, alors que les deux se trouvent près d'un lac et qu'ils se dirigent ver le lieu où se trouve son père adoptif, Ichigo a remarqué une grotte aux abords de l'étendue d'eau.

"Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose Ichigo-sama ?" Demanda le guerrier en s'inclinant

"Oui, il y a une grotte là-bas." Répondit l'enfant en pointant la grotte

"Je vois, vous voulez l'explorer Ichigo-sama ?" Dit Seïnir

"Allons-y." Ordonna Ichigo en allant vers la grotte avec le fils de Svanir

Une fois arriver à l'entrer de l'endroit, le duo à remarquer que la grotte est profonde, le Norn à regarder le garçon qui à commencer à entré dans le lieu puis le suivi, après quelques minutes, le duo a vu une grande salle de glace, le sol n'est pas visible et l'accès à la suite de la grotte est par des plates-formes de givre toute séparée, les deux ont regardé cette salle et Ichigo à simplement sauter sur la première plates-forme, Seïnir a été surpris des capacités physique de l'enfant mais c'est rappeler qu'il sagit du champion de Jormag et a suivi le garçon pour traverser la salle, une fois à l'autre bout, le duo à remarqué des ruines puis ce sont avancer.

En arrivant dans la seconde salle, les deux ont remarqué une salle ovale en pierre avec beaucoup de piliers en pierre gelé, quand Ichigo à fait un pas, des linges bleus sont apparu et trois flammes puis trois groupes de monstres sont arrivé, le premier groupe est composé de plusieurs êtres marron et rouge et semble fait de magma, le second est composé de créature qui semble faite en bois et le troisième est fait de zombies, Seïnir à été choqué et a dit « Faite attention Ichigo-sama, il sagit de Destructeurs, de Mordrems et de Trépassés, nous devons faire attention. » le garçon a commencé à utiliser son pouvoir et à dit « Attaque le groupe du milieu, je m'occupe des trépassés. » le Norn à hocher la tête et a foncé sur les Mordrems tandis qu'Ichigo à foncé sur les zombis, alors que le fils de Svanir à balayer le groupe de monstres, il a remarqué le garçon a gelé le groupe et la brisé, une fois ceci fait les deux ont rapidement neutralisé le troisième groupe et on ouvert la porte du fond et ce sont diriger vers la troisième salle.

Une fois arriver dans la troisième salle, ils ont rapidement retrouvé dans une grande salle, elle est entourée d'un lac et au milieu de l'étendue d'eau se trouve une sorte de ruine, alors que Seïnir a commencé à réfléchir à un moyen de traverser, Ichigo à instinctivement fermer les yeux et à utiliser ses sens du dragon pour sentir un chemin apparaître dans son esprit, le fils de Svanir à été choqué de voir le garçon faire un pas en avant, il a été choquer et a demandé « Que faite vous Ichigo-sama ? » et le norn a été surpris de voir le pied d'Ichigo tenir dans le vide, il a alors dit « Je vois un chemin pour atteindre le milieu du lac, suis-moi. » le guerrier à hocher la tête et a suivi le garçon, après quelques minutes, le duo est arriver sur l'îlot, les deux ont alors vu ce qui ressemble à un mur de pierre et au centre de la ruine se trouve des lettres écrites en langage de dragon.

"Ichigo-sama, pouvez-vous lire ceci ?" Demanda Seïnir

"Oui mais c'est compliquer, Jormag ne m'a pas appris beaucoup de choses sur son langage." Répondit Ichigo

l'enfant c'est approcher des lettres et les à examiné, il a dit « C'est étrange, le mot semble vouloir dire Glaciation ou quelque chose de similaire. » puis il a créé une lame de glace et l'a posé sur les lettres après quelques secondes, les lettres sont apparu sur la lame de glace puis il a dit « Bien, rentrons, nous en parlerons à Jormag une fois de retour. » puis les deux sont sorti de la grotte.

Après une heure, ils ont rejoint le dragon, ce dernier à regarder les deux et à demander **« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? »** Seïnir c'est incliner et Ichigo à tendu la lame à son père de pouvoir et a dit « Jormag, ont a explorer une grotte et ont a trouver ce mot écrit en dragon, on s'est dit que cela t'intéresserait. » le dragon a pris la lame, a lu les mots puis a dit **« Intéressant, il sagit des mots ère glaciaire, Seïnir, prend cette lame, amène là au fils de Svanir et attend mes instructions. »** le guerrier à hocher la tête puis il a pris la lame et est parti puis Jormag à dit **« Maintenant viens Ichigo, il est l'heure de l'entraînement. »** puis est parti au cœur des Cimefroides suivi par Ichigo qui s'est dit que cela va encore être un bon entraînement.

 **8 ans plus tard, Cimefroides :**

Dans le ciel des Cimefroides se déroule un combat, dans les nuages, un grand dragon bleu affronte Ichigo Kurosaki, ce dernier a bien grandi au cours des huit dernières années, il a désormais de longs cheveux qui lui tombent dans le bas du dos et il a des ailes de glace dans le dos, alors que les deux se font face-à-face, le dragon est lourdement blesser tandis qu'Ichigo est totalement indemne.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme à foncer sur le dragon et la prit de vitesse en enfonçant son poing devenu blanc avec le pouvoir de glace sur le devant du visage de la créature, il s'est raidi avant de tomber et de s'écraser sur le sol, Ichigo est rapidement atterri devant le dragon mort, en se tournant vers la gauche, il a vu une quinzaine de corps de dragons de glace mort.

 **« Bien Ichigo, je vois que tu t'est débarrassé de tous les dragons que j'ai créés pour ton entraînement. »** Dit Jormag en fessant connaître sa présence

"Oui c'était plutôt facile." Répondit Ichigo

l'Homme se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces dernières années, alors qu'il a discuté avec Jormag, ce dernier a simplement dit qu'une fois que sa formation est finie, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, il pourrait protéger comme détruire le monde, Ichigo avait répondu qu'il verrait, le dragon avait souri, quelques années plus tard, Jormag à fait passer un test à Ichigo en lui disant qu'il avait terminé sa formation mais l'homme ne l'avait pas cru et à demander à ce qu'il le forme de manière plus intense, ce à quoi le dragon a répondu qu'il avait passé son test et qu'il pouvait continuer, un mois après cet événement, pendant un entraînement, Ichigo c'est soudainement évanouie, Jormag avait trouvé cela étrange et quand Ichigo c'est réveiller, il c'est rappeler de sa vie passer et à tout raconter à son père adoptif, le dragon n'a eu que peut faire de la vie des humains et s'attendait à voir Ichigo pleurer mais il a été surpris de voir Ichigo garder son sérieux et ne montrer aucune émotion.

Alors qu'Ichigo a regardé son père de pouvoir, il a remarqué sur le côté une femme avec de courts cheveux noires emprisonnés dans de la glace, il a alors demandé « Jormag, qui est cette femme ? » le dragon à regarder la femme et a répondu **« Il sagit d'une femme qui maniait la glace, quelques mois avant ton arrivés, elle a sacrifié sa vie pour arrêter un démon, j'ai reconstitué son corps pour lui permettre d'accueillir mon pouvoir mais son esprit est resté figé avec le démon et entre-temps tu es arrivé alors je l'ai laissé ici. »** Ichigo a hoché la tête et c'est rapprocher du morceau de glace pour voir la femme, c'est alors qu'un golem de glace est arrivé avec une lumière bleue, Jormag a regardé le golem et à hocher la tête puis le monstre est arrivé au niveau d'Ichigo.

"Laisse-moi deviner, il sagit de l'âme de cette femme ?" Demanda le Dragonslayers recevant un hochement de tête avant que l'être donne l'âme de la mage au morceau puis un décompte de 7 ans c'est afficher sur la glace

 **« Dans 7 ans, la glace se brisera et elle sera libre, à ce moment tu pourras la guider. »** Dit le dragon

Ichigo a hoché la tête puis lui et le dragon sont repartis dans le cœur de la chaîne de montagnes, une fois ceci fait, le dragon a dit **« Maintenant Ichigo je vais pouvoir t'enseigner les deux derniers arts des dragons et après cela tu sera enfin digne d'être le représentant de ma puissance. »** l'homme à hocher la tête puis les deux ce sont préparer à un entraînement très intense.

 **3 ans et 6 mois plus tard, cœur des Cimefroides :**

Après trois longes années d'entraînement intense, Ichigo se trouve devant son père adoptif, en trois ans, les cheveux d'Ichigo ont légèrement pousser pour tomber un peu plus bas que son dos, actuellement il porte une grande veste blanche et bleue avec une croix à cinq branches bleues faite en glace, alors que ce dernier regarde le dragon qui a simplement dit **« Maintenant Ichigo, il est temps pour la fin de ta formation, comme désormais tu maîtrise tout mon art et mon pouvoir, il est temps pour la dernière interaction. »** Ichigo a été surpris de voir le dragon commencer à disparaître en particules et les particules se diriger vers son corps, il à alors entendu la voix de Jormag lui dire **« Maintenant, je te donne le fragment de mon âme et ainsi, ton âme et ton corps sera complet. »** le Dragonslayer à observer le dragon disparaître et à commencer à se retourner.

"Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Ichigo-sama ?" Demanda une voix qu'il connaît bien

"Je vais partir en voyage et je vais explorer ce monde." Répondit Ichigo en voyant Seïnir

"Et que devrais-je faire de la mage dans la glace ?" Dit le fils de Svanir

"Quand elle se réveillera, donne-lui des vêtements puis dites lui ou se trouve le royaume de Fiore car c'est là-bas que je me rends." Déclara Ichigo

Le guerrier à hocher la tête, puis est parti alors que le Dragonslayer a simplement commencé à partir explorer ce pays avant d'aller vers Fiore mais en attendant, sa prochaine destination sont les contrées sauvages d'argent et c'est dit que cela sera sans doute un long voyage.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans le désert

**Petit changement, cette fic va remplacer _Gardiens de la feuille_ en fic hebdomadaire. **

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans le désert :**

 **1 ans après la fin de la formation avec Jormag, Arche du lion :**

Au milieu de la grande ville qu'est l'Arche du lion, deux hommes s'y promène, le premier est Ichigo Kurosaki, fils de Jormag et fléau des Asuras suite à certains incidents avec ces petits êtres, le deuxième est un homme grand à la peau bronzée avec des cheveux marron couvrant une partie de son visage et qui descende en queux de cheval, il porte un grand manteau vert et gris, c'est Yasutora Sado ou Chad comme l'a surnommé Ichigo, les deux ce sont rencontrer six mois plus tôt, alors qu'Ichigo explorait les contrées sauvages d'argent, il a rencontré cet homme qui était attaqué par des créatures ressemblant à des scorpions, voyant qu'il n'attaquait pas, le fils de Jormag a rapidement neutralisé les créatures et après une brève conversation, les deux sont devenu amis et Ichigo à appris qu'il sagit du fils de Mordremoth, le Dragonslayer a alors dit à Chad qu'ils sont pareils vu qu'il est le fils de Jormag, peu après le duo est parti vers la vallée de la reine puis vers l'Arche du loin avant de se diriger vers Fiore, mais alors que les deux marches tranquillement, deux groupes firent leurs apparitions.

"ICHIGO-SAMA/SADO-SAMA !" Hurlait deux voix que les deux connaissent bien

En se retournant, le duo a vu un groupe de Fils de Svanir et un groupe de Mordrems s'approcher d'eux, Ichigo aurait réagi mais Chad à poser une main sur son épaule et a fait un signe de la tête, le fils de Jormag à simplement soupirer avant de voir un chaman de Svanir s'agenouiller devant, il a alors demandé « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué que Chad à poser la même question, les chefs des deux groupes ont alors répondu « Nous sommes ici pour vous apporter votre arme Ichigo-sama/Sado-sama. » les deux concerner ce sont regarder avant de demander « Quels armes ? » le Norn a alors dit « Ichigo-sama, vous souvenez-d'avoir trouvé des runes de dragon dans une grotte ? » le fils de Jormag à hocher la tête.

"Eh bien votre père nous à demander de vous forger une arme avec ces runes et son sang, nous venons de la finir et nous vous l'apportons." Dit le chaman en montrant une épée

Quand Ichigo a regardé l'arme, il a été surpris de voir un grand katana blanc, avec trois pointes sur le bout du dos de la lame, il à également remarqué les runes qu'il a trouvées il y a longtemps gravé sur la lame, la garde est une croix à quatre branches, le manche est blanc avec des cristaux bleus, Ichigo a alors pris la lame et a ressenti un immense pouvoir dégagez de cette arme, il a aussi senti que la lame est parfaite pour lui, le fils de Jormag à intérieurement remercier son père puis c'est tourner vers Chad pour voir qu'il a aussi une arme c'est un grand espadon vert et bleu, sur la lame ce trouve aussi des runes, le manche est faite avec des branches de bois et la lame semble être fait en feuilles, les deux ce sont regarder et Ichigo a dit « Bon, il faudrait que l'on trouve des noms pour nos armes. »

"J'avais pensé à Caladbolg et toi Ichigo ?" Demanda Chad

"Pourquoi pas... Muramasa, cela sonne bien." Répondit le fils de Jormag

Puis les deux ont rangé leurs armes, Chad s'est servi d'une lacrima pour la stocker tandis qu'Ichigo à utiliser la magie de réequip pour ranger son arme et le duo est rapidement parti vers leur prochaine destination et vers de nombreuses aventures.

 **3 ans plus tard, désert de Fiore :**

Au milieu de ce désert marchent les deux fils de dragons ancestraux, beaucoup de choses ce sont passer depuis l'incident de l'arche du lion, les deux ont rapidement exploré le désert de cristal avant que certains incidents ne les poussent à rapidement quitter le secteur mais les deux se souviendront de deux événements assez étranges qui les ont marqué, la première a été la visite des brumes et la seconde à été la traverser du Stigmate mais alors que le duo continu de traverser le désert, Ichigo soupire avant de se plaindre en disant « Je déteste le désert. » Chad la regarder avec compréhension avant de répondre « Moi aussi Ichigo mais nous devons faire avec. » le fils de Jormag à simplement regarder ses mains et le sable.

"Peut-être que je devrai geler le désert." Dit Ichigo avec un sourire malsain

"Ichigo, on devrait éviter de reproduire ce qui s'est passé dans le désert de cristal." Répondit Chad un peu inquiet

"C'était à cause de ce Palawa Joko que c'est arriver." Dit le fils de Jormag en se justifiant

"C'est à cause de lui que tu à geler les deux tiers du désert ?" Demanda le fils de Mordremoth

"Peut-être pas mais je te rappelle que tu as aussi détruit une partie du désert et cette ville ou des bandits en essayer de te voler ton casse-croûte." Dit Ichigo en pointant son ami du doigt

Chad à juste grogner et avant que les deux ne puisse continuer, ils ont remarqué un escalier menant dans un souterrain, les deux ce sont regarder avant qu'Ichigo ne dise « On l'explore ? » le fils de Mordremoth à hocher la tête et les deux sont entré dans le tunnel, après une petite heure d'exploration, alors qu'ils se trouvent dans un couloir, le fils de Jormag à arrêter son ami quand il a entendu des hurlements avant de dire « Tu as entendu ? » Chad a fait un signe de la tête et d'un coup, un trou s'est ouvert au dessus de l'homme aux cheveux orange et un groupe de personnes lui est tombé dessus, le fils de Mordremoth à regarder le groupe avec étonnement, le premier est un homme avec une veste noire avec des contours orange qui a une écharpe blanche et des cheveux roses en bataille, il est accompagné par un chat bleu, à côté d'eux se trouve un adolescent habiller comme l'homme mais avec des couleurs différentes et qui a des cheveux noirs à côté des deux hommes se trouve une femme qui porte une grande robe rose et qui a des cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds et sur Ichigo se trouve une femme qui porte une veste bleue ouverte et une jupe courte, alors que la jeune femme est apeurée et qu'elle se trouve sur Ichigo, elle passe ses doigt sur ses muscles et demande « Michelle, je suis tombé sur qui ? » en sachant que même Natsu n'a pas cette musculature, le reste de son groupe la regarde elle, l'homme sur qui elle est tombée et l'autre homme à côté, Michelle dit alors « Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux Lucy. » la femme c'est exécuter et a vu son groupe, c'est alors qu'elle a entendu une voix venir au-dessous d'elle.

"Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?" Demanda la voix avec colère

Lucy à baisser les yeux pour voir un homme avec de longs cheveux orange en bataille, elle a lourdement rougi et c'est rapidement relever comme l'homme, Ichigo et Chad ont regardé le groupe incrédule quand le type aux cheveux roses à demander « Vous faites quoi ici ? » le fils de Jormag a simplement répondu « On explore cet endroit pourquoi ? » c'est alors que la femme en robe à eux une idée et à demander « Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ? » les autres membres de son groupe l'ont regardé avec étonnement, Chad et Ichigo ce sont regarder, ont hoché la tête et ont dit « Bien sur, pourquoi pas. » la femme a semblé joyeuse avant de réaliser une chose a dit « Au fait je m'appelle Michelle. » l'homme aux cheveux roses a dit « Je suis Natsu. » le chat a dit « Eh moi je suis Happy. » les deux derniers ont dit « Je suis Roméo/Lucy. » les deux dragons ont hoché la tête.

"Eh bien moi c'est Ichigo et voici Chad." Dit le fils de Jormag tout en pointant son ami du doigt en sachant qu'il n'est pas bavard

Les membres du groupe ont hoché la tête puis ils ont regardé dans la direction où se rendaient les deux et les ont suivi, après quelques instants, ils sont arrivé dans une grande salle bordée de tombe, les membres ont tous regardé cela avec curiosité jusqu'au moment où Natsu à frapper une des tombes, Ichigo et les autres ont été surpris par cela et le dragon à demander à Lucy « Il est idiot ou c'est naturel ? » la femme a répondu « Il est idiot. » puis le groupe a vu une grosse pierre roulée vers eux, ils ont rapidement couru et après une petite course, ils se sont retrouvé sur un pont où une deuxième pierre approche, c'est alors qu'Ihcigo « On va devoir sauter dans le gouffre. » les autres l'ont regardé avec choc puis il les a poussé, le chat a agrippé Michelle et à déployer des ailes, Chad a attrapé Natsu et Roméo tandis qu'Ichigo à attraper Lucy, quand ils sont atterri, la femme à remarquer comment son sauveur la porte, elle a rougi et la remercier avant de quitter ses bras.

C'est alors que le groupe a remarqué qu'ils se trouvent dans une citez antique et enfoui, Ichigo en a profité pour demander à Lucy « Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes dans ces souterrains ? » la femme la regarder et a répondu « On cherche un objet. » le fils de Jormag à hocher la tête puis lui et Chad ont senti deux présences et après quelques secondes, deux êtres sont apparu, le premier est un homme en armure et avec des armes de chevalier, le second est une femme de taille moyenne avec une tenue jaune, le duo à vous le reste du groupe se raidir et ils ont demandé « Ce sont des ennemis à vous ? » Natsu a hoché la tête et l'homme en armure a dit « Tiens, vous avez trouvé des amis, bien cela ne change rien, je vais vous battre. » étrangement, Ichigo et Chad ce sont regarder, le géant à grogner avant de dire « Fais attention et ne les tue pas. » le dragon à hocher la tête et c'est avancer pour se retrouver devant le duo avant de dire au groupe derrière lui « Bon, aller chercher votre objet, je m'occupe d'eux. » ils ont hoché la tête et sont partis, le chevalier lui a simplement ri.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous battre, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant je suis Dan Straight de l'unité des Légion." Dit simplement Dan

Quand le chevalier a vu Ichigo serrer son poing, il a juste tendu son bouclier et a ri en disant « C'est inutile. » mais le dragon à eux un sourire mauvais, du côté du groupe, alors que Lucy, Michelle et Roméo ont commencé à partir pour chercher, Natsu et Happy sont resté observer le combat et ont pensé à prévenir Ichigo à propos du bouclier mais les deux ont été choquer au moment où ils ont vu le poing de l'homme briser le bouclier et l'armure avant de projeter Dan contre un mur à l'autre bout de la cité, sa partenaire à crier « DAN ! » puis a reçu un coup de pied d'Ichigo qui la projetez ailleurs dans la cité, le dragon à regarder son partenaire et a dit « Chad, tu penses que tu peux surveiller cette petite, je m'occupe de l'autre. » le géant à hocher la tête et les deux ce sont séparer pour surveiller les deux ennemis, Natsu et Happy, ont été choquer de la scène, Ichigo a vaincu un type qui les a vaincu en un coup et a réussi à prendre Koko de vitesse, les deux ce sont alors demander jusqu'à quel point ils sont puissants.

Après une trentaine de minutes, Lucy et les autres sont arrivé avec ce qui ressemble à la pièce d'un mécanisme, la femme à alors demander « Ou son Dan et Koko ? » Natsu a répondu « Ichigo les a battu en deux coups. » cela a fait trembler le groupe sauf Ichigo pour qui cela semble être normal puis Chad est arriver et a dit « Ichigo tu devrais faire plus attention quand même, tu as presque détruit l'endroit. » le dragon à hocher la tête et une explosion à attirer l'attention du groupe et après quelques secondes, les deux Dragonslayers ont vu un homme avec des cheveux blancs et un sceptre qui est sur une sorte de poulpe descendre à leurs niveaux, l'être a simplement dit « Maintenant Fairy Tail, remettez-nous la pièce de l'horloge. » mais avant que Natsu et les autres ne puissent répondre, Ichigo et Chad ce sont avancer et on dit « Partez devant, on vous couvre. » Lucy, Michelle et Roméo ont hoché la tête puis ont traîné Natsu vers un couloir qui semble mené à une sortie, une fois le reste du groupe parti, le fils de Jormag a dit « Bien, je vais t'affronter, j'imagine que tu veut affronter le poulpe Chad. » le géant a hoché la tête mais l'homme en face d'eux à répondu « Vous pensez pouvoir gagner, je suis Byro Cracy, le chef de l'unité des Légion de l'église de Zentopia, vous n'avez aucune chance. » cela à attirer la curiosité d'Ichigo qui a simplement demandé « Alors vous êtes des religieux mais dites-moi, est ce que le nom de Jormag ou de Mordremoth vous dit quelque chose ? » le dragon a souri en voyant l'homme devenir pale et se mettre à trembler comme une feuille.

"Comment connaissez-vous ces noms ?" Demanda Byro dans la peur

"Je pense que tu vas bientôt le découvrir mais garde cela pour toi." Répondit Ichigo alors que lui et son ami ont commencé à foncer sur leurs adversaires

Du côté de l'équipe de Fairy Tail, Natsu et Happy ont réussi à se décrocher du groupe et les deux sont retourné vers la salle du combat mais en arrivant, ils ont été grandement choquer de voir Ichigo et Chad venant dans leur direction, Byro et Kanaloa, tous deux à terre et recouvert de blessures tandis qu'Ichigo et Chad sont totalement indemnes, le fils de Jormag a vu Natsu et son partenaire et a dit « Nous devrions aller rejoindre tes amis. » le mage de feu à lentement hocher la tête et ils sont partis, une fois que le trio a rejoint le reste du groupe, Lucy a remarqué le visage de Natsu et à demander « Tout vas bien ? » le mage à hocher la tête puis le groupe est rapidement sortie de cet endroit, une fois à l'extérieur, Roméo à dit « Il semble que nos chemins se séparent ici, Ichigo-san, Chad-san, ça a été plaisir d'être avec vous et merci pour votre aide. » mais les deux ont été intriguer par la marquer et les paroles de Byro, ils ont alors commencé à discuter, Chad a commencé à dire « Ichigo, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de les rejoindre. » Ichigo a semblé plus hésitant et à demander « Tu est sur ? » le géant à hocher la tête et à continuer « Réfléchi, cela nous ferait rencontrer des gens et nous apporterait quelque chose à protéger. » le dragon a regardé le groupe qui à commencer à s'éloigner et à hocher la tête.

"Attendez." Dit Chad en attirant l'attention du groupe

"Cela vous dérange si l'on vient avec vous et que l'on rejoigne votre guilde ?" Demanda Ichigo

Natsu a eu un grand sourire et a dit « Non, cela nous ferait même plaisir et comme ça je pourrais vous combattre pour prouver à tous que je suis fort. » les deux dragons ont regardé l'homme et Lucy leur a simplement dit « Il est tout le temps comme ça. » le duo à hocher la tête puis ils sont partis vers leur nouvelle guilde.

 **Après un long trajet, Magnolia :**

Une fois le long chemin séparant le désert à Magnolia parcouru, Ichigo et Chad ce sont retrouver devant ce qui ressemble à un moulin, les autres sont rapidement entrés et les deux on suivit, une fois à l'intérieur, ils ont remarqué une guilde bien animé qui ce sont tourner vers les autres membres du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme arrive et demande « Alors, vous avez trouver la pièce ? » Lucy a hoché la tête et à donner la pièce à l'homme tout en disant « On a rencontré trois membres des Légion mais ont a été aidé par ces deux hommes qui voudraient rejoindre la guilde. » puis a pointé dans leurs directions, cela à attirer l'attention de la guilde, celui qui ressemble au maître c'est approcher et à demander « Alors comme ça c'est vous qui avez aidé mes enfants et qui voulez rejoindre notre guilde ? » les deux ont hoché la tête, le vieil homme à simplement ri.

"Je suis Makarof Dreyar, maître de Fairy Tail et vous êtes ?" Demanda l'homme

"Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, fils de Jormag." Répondit Ichigo en se présentant

"Je suis Sado Yasutora, fils de Mordremoth mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chad." Dit le géant en se présentant

Makarof a souri puis à amener les deux au comptoir où ils ont reçu leurs marques de guilde, en bleu sur l'avant-bras droit pour Ichigo et en vert sur l'avant-bras gauche pour Chad, cependant une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus à sembler perplexe en les voyant, c'est alors qu'une chatte blanche c'est approché et à demander « Tout vas bien Wendy ? » la jeune mage a répondu « Oui, c'est juste ce qu'ils ont dit en se présentant, Jormag... j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. » sa partenaire la juste regarder mais inconnue des deux, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, un fantôme ressemblant à une jeune fille a aussi entendu la présentation et c'est mise à trembler en se disant que ces deux nouveaux mages sont terrifiants, de retour à l'intérieur de la guilde, après quelques minutes passer où tous les mages de la salle ce sont présenter, Erza c'est avancer et à demander « Dite-moi, comment vous avez aidé Lucy et les autres ? » c'est alors que Natsu a dit « Ichigo à battu Dan, la fille étrange et Byro tandis que Chad a vaincu son poulpe bizarre. » cela à créer un grand silence de choc dans la salle car personne ne s'attendait à entendre que les deux nouveaux ont déjà vaincu quatre de leurs ennemis mais Ichigo et Chad ont dirigé leurs attentions vers l'extérieur de la guilde.

"Il y a des énergies qui approchent." Dit le fils de Jormag en commençant à sortir suivi de son partenaire

Quand tout le monde est sorti, Natsu, Lucy et les autres ont été choquer de voir les membres d'Oracion Seis et Eligoal ainsi qu'un ours rose avec une machine à sou coller au corps, les êtres les ont regardé tandis qu'Ichigo et Chad ce sont avancer, le dragon à alors demander « Qui êtes-vous ? » l'homme au milieu du groupe c'est avancer et à dit « Je suis Brain et voici la nouvelle Oracion Seis, nous venions vous remercier d'avoir assemblé l'horloge pour nous. » alors que les membres de Fairy Tail se sont mis en position de combat, les deux dragons ont pris de vitesse tout le monde en attaquant les membres de la nouvelle Oracion Seis, en une seconde, Eligoal et Angel furent neutralisés par Chad et Ichigo, cela à évidemment choquer Midnight qui a alors ordonné « Neutraliser-les ! » Cobra, Brain et Jackpot se sont jeté sur le duo pour les retenir, quelques secondes plus tard, Racer est arrivé pour essayer de les arrêter mais aucun des membres n'a réussi à vaincre les deux dragons, seulement Ichigo à remarquer le sourire sombre sur le visage de Midnight et d'un coup, les pièces de l'horloge sont apparu, toute marquer par le symbole de leur guilde, le chef à rapidement utiliser sa magie pour distraire les deux en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner contre eux puis ils ont disparus, le reste de la guilde à regarder cela avec incrédulité.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne pourront pas agir maintenant au vu de leurs blessures." Dit Ichigo en voyant les autres membres de la guilde frustrée

Alors que Makarof a observé les deux nouveaux, il a remarqué qu'Ichigo et Chad observent Michelle de manière étrange, comme une ennemie et alors que les autres mages de Fairy Tail ont commencé à rentrer, le fils de Jormag c'est approché d'Erza et à demander « Dis-moi Erza, tu maîtrises la magie de réequip ? » la femme à hocher la tête et il a continué « Est ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à utiliser cette magie au niveau des armures ? » Erza a semblé surprise mais à hocher la tête, Ichigo a remercié la guerrière puis a vu Chad discuter avec Mirajane et lui demander de lui apprendre la magie de transformation, le dragon a souri en partant vers la forêt avec la mage en armure mais juste avant d'entrer dans les bois, il a été surpris de voir une jeune fille parler au maître.

Du côté de Makarof, après que le premier maître soit venue lui parler, il a semblé nerveux pour les autres membres de la guilde et après quelques secondes, il a senti deux grandes puissances magiques puis les deux pouvoirs ont semblé disparaître, en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, il a alors remarqué que le ciel à l'endroit ou se trouve Erza et Ichigo semble totalement en feu tandis qu'à l'endroit ou se trouve Mirajane et Chad le ciel semble être sous une lumière presque divine, cela à surpris tous ceux qui sont sortis pour voir ça et après quelques minutes, les deux groupes sont réapparus, Erza et Mirajane semblent choquer de ce qu'elles ont vu mais le maître en a profité pour demander à ces deux nouveaux membres « Ichigo, Chad, je peux vous parler en privé ? » le mage aux cheveux orange a répondu « Bien sûr mais peut-être devrions-nous nous diriger vers un endroit plus paisible. » Makarof a hoché la tête et les trois sont partis vers une petite clairière, une fois arriver sur place, la jeune fille qu'Ichigo avait aperçue plus tôt est apparu et le maître a pris un regard sombre avant de demander « Quels sont vos liens avec Jormag et Mordremoth ? » cela à surpris les deux et la jeune fille qui à remarquer cela a dit « Je suis Mavis Vermillion, premier maître de Fairy Tail et contrairement aux autres mages, je connais la légende des dragons ancestraux, j'en ai fait part au troisième maître et nous sommes inquiets. » Ichigo et Chad ce sont regarder et ce sont tourner vers les deux.

"Je vois... Jormag m'avait prévenu que leurs histoires ne nous faciliteraient pas la vie, en fait nous sommes tous les deux des Dragonslayer, je suis le Dragonslayer des glaces et Chad est le Dragonslayer de la jungle." Répondit Ichigo

Puis les deux ont raconté leurs enfance dans les Cimefroides et dans la jungle de Maguuma, leurs rencontres et leurs formations avec les dragons et leurs paroles sur leurs choix, après le récit du duo, Makarof à eux un certain sourire et a dit « Je vois, dans ce cas je suis heureux de vous avoir au sein de la guilde, j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas aussi destructeur que les autres. » à ce moment les deux ont dégluti, le maître à rigoler de leurs réactions puis leurs à dit « Venez, rentrons à la guilde. » Ichigo et Chad ont souri et on suivit le vieillard jusqu'à leur nouvelle famille.

 **Deux semaines plus tard, hall de la guilde :**

Cela fait deux semaines depuis qu'Ichigo et Chad ont rejoint la guilde et depuis l'incident avec la guilde noire, comme les deux l'ont prévu la nouvelle Oracion Seis n'a pas encore agi à cause de leurs blessures, entre-temps le duo à fait connaissance avec les autres membres, Ichigo à rapidement sympathiser avec Erza et son équipe, il a d'ailleurs passer beaucoup de temps avec elle au cours des deux dernières semaines, il a également passé beaucoup de temps avec Lucy qu'Ichigo trouve vraiment gentil, ce qui est l'opposé de l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi.

Actuellement, lui et Chad se trouve à une table et discute avec Gildarts qui est le seul autre à être au courant des pouvoirs des deux mais inconnu d'Ichigo, une femme en armure l'observe depuis le bar, la mage semble perdu dans ces pensé jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne demande « Que regardes-tu Erza ? » la femme c'est retourner pour voir Mirajane avec un grand sourire, la guerrière à rapidement chercher une excuse mais la barmaid la interrompu en disant « C'est Ichigo que tu regardais. » Erza à lourdement rougi et à commencer à bégayer « Mais... mais... mais non, je... je... je ne le regarde pas. » Mirajane a juste souri à cela.

"Tu aimes Ichigo n'est ce pas ?" Demanda la barmaid

"Je... Oui, je l'aime en tant qu'ami." Répondit la femme en cherchant une excuse

"Tu es sur, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est plus de l'amour que de l'amitié." Dit Mirajane qui a vu son amie faire un visage vaincu

"Ok, ok... je suis amoureuse d'Ichigo, ça te va ?" Demanda Erza en rougissant

"Je le savais, après tout, je suis sur que si je te demandais tu ne serait pas capable de lui trouver de défauts." Répondit la barmaid qui sourit en voyant son ancienne rivale hocher la tête

"C'est vrai qu'Ichigo est un peu l'homme parfait, doux, gentil, protecteur et attentionné, au moins tu es honnête avec toi-même Erza." Déclara la démone

Erza à regarder son amie et à demander « Que veux-tu dire ? » la barmaid a simplement répondu « Eh bien il semblerait que tu ne sois pas la seule à être amoureuse et quand j'ai demandé à Lucy et à Lisanna, elles ont essayé de lui trouver des défauts mais sans succès, même moi je ne lui en trouve pas. » c'est alors que la mage en armure à réaliser et a dit « Toi aussi tu l'aime. » la démone à hocher la tête et à déclarer « Nous sommes quatre à l'aimer, ce qui annonce une sacrée compétition d'amour dans la guilde. » son amie a sourit et à hocher la tête, du côté d'Ichigo, alors qu'il discute avec Chad et Gildarts, une voix retentie dans son esprit et dit _**« Ichigo, on dirait que les deux filles là-bas parlent beaucoup de toi. »**_ Ichigo a simplement dit dans son esprit « Tiens, cela fessait un moment Jormag. » le dragon ancestral à répondu _**« Je sais mais n'évite pas la conversation, tu les à entendus, tu es très populaire auprès de la gent féminine. »**_ le Dragonslayer à soupirer intérieurement et a répondu « Je sais mais je préfère attendre un peu avant de m'y intéresser, une fois tout ce conflit terminer, j'apprendrai à connaître chacune d'entre-elles et je ferais mon choix. » Jormag à simplement rigoler et à dit _**« N'oublie pas aussi cette princesse que vous avez rencontré avant d'arriver à Fiore et cette épéiste que tu à écraser en un contre un. »**_ Ichigo a hoché la tête intérieurement en se souvenant des deux femmes puis son attention à été attiré quand Freed et l'unité Raijin sont entré dans la guilde, le mage a semblé inquiet à et déclarer « Une église c'est faite attaquer il y a quelques heures. » cela a surpris tout le monde sauf Ichigo et Chad.

"Alors ils ont enfin commencé à bouger, Oracion Seis..." Dit simplement le dragon de glace à son partenaire


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'horloge infinie

**Chapitre 2 : L'horloge infinie :**

Alors que les autres mages se préparent à l'attaque contre la nouvelle Oracion Seis, Ichigo, Chad et l'équipe de Natsu essaye de trouver une stratégie pour les arrêter, le groupe est actuellement assis autour d'une table avec une carte du pays ou plusieurs croix rouge indique les lieux des attaques, Erza a rapidement déclaré « Il va falloir que l'on se sépare en groupe si l'on vaut les arrêter. » les autres ont hoché la tête puis Ichigo a dit « Moi et Chad iront dans de groupe différent afin d'apporter un bon soutien. » le reste du groupe à acquiescer puis Chad à demander « Quels sont les groupes d'intervention ? » la mage en armure l'a regardé avant de répondre « Pour l'instant les groupes sont les suivants : Grey et Freed, Gajeel et Juvia, Bixrow et Wendy, Happy Carla et Panther Lily et enfin Natsu, Lucy, Michelle et Elfman. » alors que les groupes citez se mettent chacun de leur côté, Canna s'approche et demande « Et vous deux vous aller dans quels groupes ? » les deux ce sont regarder puis Ichigo à répondu « Je vais avec Natsu, pas sur que cet imbécile puisse tenir longtemps. » les autres ont rigolé et le mage de feu c'est énerver tandis que Lucy à rougis à la déclaration, Chad quand à lui à dit « Eh bien je vois que le groupe d'Erza et de Grey seront relativement proche alors je vais épauler les deux. » la mage aux cartes à hocher la tête puis le maître c'est avancer et a dit « Bien mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite de réussir et d'arrêter la nouvelle Oracion Seis et Zentopia. » les autres ont hoché la tête et les groupes sont partis vers leurs destinations.

"J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui on va affronter." Dit joyeusement Natsu en sortant de la guilde avec son équipe

"Ce n'est pas un jeu crétin." Dit simplement Ichigo en recevant une réflexion du mage de feu

Du côté de Chad, il a décidé d'épauler par intuition le groupe d'Erza en premier, les groupe c'est donc diriger vers une montagne, le trajet fut parsemer de disputes entre la mage en armure et Evergreen, pendant ce temps, le géant en a profité pour discuter avec Max et les deux se sont bien entendu tout le trajet, une fois arriver au pied de la montagne, Erza c'est avancer et a dit « Bien, ne faiblissez pas, nous avons encore du trajet. » alors que le groupe c'est engager dans un chemin de montagne et après quelques minutes, tous ont montré des signes d'une légère fatigue de marche sauf Chad qui est resté stoïque, cela à surpris Max qui à demander « Eh bien Chad, comment tu fait pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'effort et de fatigue ? » le géant a simplement répondu « C'est par ce que j'ai l'habitude, j'ai grandi dans la jungle de Maguuma qui est un environnement ou il est difficile de se déplacer et qui est un endroit très dangereux, c'est pour ça que marcher dans une montagne rocheuse ne me dérange pas. » mais étrangement Evergreen c'est arrêter et est devenu pale avant de demander « Tu... tu viens vraiment de Maguuma ? » Chad à juste hocher la tête, Erza a remarqué le comportement de la mage féerique et à demander « Ça ne va pas ? » la femme à juste repris ses esprits et a dit « Pas étonnant que tu sois si fort si tu as grandi dans l'enfer des fées. »

"Mais de quoi tu parles Evergreen ?" Demanda Max inquiet

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la terrible jungle de Maguuma ?" Rétorqua la mage en recevant des « non » des deux

"Bon, pour faire simple il sagit d'un des endroits les plus dangereux au monde, on dit que même un mage saint ne pourrait pas survivre plus de deux jours dans cette enfer, une légende raconte même que cet endroit aurait abrité un démon qui aurait corrompu l'endroit avec une telle force que tout utilisateur de la magie des fées serait tué par les miasmes du démon qui subsiste plusieurs siècles après sa mort. Raconta Evergreen en choquant le duo

"C'est incroyable..." Murmura Erza totalement incrédule

"C'est pour ça que cet endroit est surnommé l'enfer des fées et ce doit être pour ça que Chad est si fort." Termina la mage

Après le récit d'Evergreen, un certain silence c'est installer quelques secondes puis le géant à déclarer « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Erza et les autres ont hoché la tête et sont reparti mais rapidement Evergreen c'est à nouveau plaint de ses talons et du fait qu'elle a mal au pied, la mage en armure lui a dit d'arrêter de se plaindre et les deux ce sont encore disputer, Max et Chad ont regardé cela et le mage de sable a dit « Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais nous épauler. » le géant à hocher la tête puis son attention et celles des trois autres ont été attirer par l'arrivée de Cobra, à ce moment l'homme les à regarder avec mépris mais une voix à retenti dans l'esprit du géant _**« Sado, il a la capacité de lire dans les esprits. »**_ Chad a répondu intérieurement « Je sais Mordremoth et j'ai une idée, il va sans doute tenter de m'attaquer et à ce moment je le piégerais et tu pourras t'en occuper. » le dragon a déclaré _**« Très bien, comme ça j'aurai un divertissement. »**_ le géant c'est alors avancer, cela à surpris les autres mais à également fait sourire le membre d'Oracion Seis qui a dit « Je vais m'occuper de toi en premier. » cependant au moment où Cobra a fait un pas en avant, il est tombé dans le piège du Dragonslayer et a senti son esprit quitter son corps, en rouvrant les yeux, le mage c'est retrouver en face d'un immense dragon fait de bois et de grandes branches, la créature à regarder l'homme et a dit _**« Te voilà enfin petit insecte, maintenant je vais pouvoir te détruire. »**_ puis c'est rué sur Cobra qui s'est trouvé figé par la peur.

Du côté d'Erza et des autres, ils ont été choquer de voir leur ennemi commencer à hurler en tenant sa tête, Chad c'est simplement avancer lentement vers le mage et une fois à son niveau, le géant a fait une pichenette sur le front de Cobra et ce dernier c'est écrouler, il a rapidement dit à Erza « C'est bon, je l'ai neutralisé. » la femme à hocher la tête puis le géant a dit « Je pars aider les autres. » et c'est diriger vers le groupe de Grey, après plusieurs minutes de trajet, Chad c'est retrouver dans une grotte cristalline et au bout d'un couloir, il a remarqué le groupe de mage de glace devant une chose ressemblant à un ange avec une coupe banane, cette chose à commencer à les attaquer mais le géant est intervenu et à arracher le bras du géant, cela à surpris tout le monde, surtout la mage d'Oracion Seis qui à demander encore sous le choc « Comment est-ce possible ? » Chad la regarder calmement avant de grogner et de voir l'être angélique lui foncer dessus pour le frapper mais le Dragonslayer la juste arrêter avec une main.

"Impressionnant..." Murmura Grey à son partenaire qui hocha la tête

"Tu n'a pas menti au sujet de sa force." Dit Freed avec sérieux

Cependant Angel c'est rapidement énerver et à hurler « COMMENT OSE TU ME DÉFIER, MOI, UN ANGE, JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE ! » alors que sa créature à commencer un assaut répété sur le géant, Chad pensait au début du combat qu'elle se rendrait sans violence mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'est trompé et la voix de Mordremoth à confirmer ses dires _**« Elle est désespérée après si peu, les humains de ce temps sont faibles. »**_ le Dragonslayer a juste répondu « Je sais. » et frapper l'être en plein cœur avec suffisamment de force pour le détruire en un coup, cela à choquer tout le monde et Angel a ressenti une grande douleur qui n'a pas échappé à son adversaire qui en a profité pour la neutraliser, une fois ceci fait Chad se dirigea vers Grey et dit simplement « Bon, on a fini ici, rentrons. » le mage de glace à hocher la tête mais d'un coup, ils ont remarqué un sceau magique apparaître au-dessus de la mage et après une seconde, elle disparut sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail, cela à surpris les trois mais Chad à également ressenti quelque chose et a dit « Il se passe quelque chose avec le groupe de Natsu, nous devons aller les aider. » les deux autres ont hoché la tête et sont partis pour rejoindre leurs amis.

 **Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, groupe de Natsu :**

Alors que le groupe se dirige vers la destination qui leur a été assigner, le mage de feu à sembler être impatient tout en discutant avec Elfman, Lucy en a alors profité pour discuter avec Ichigo.

"Dis-moi Ichigo, tu as grandi où ?" Demanda la mage curieuse

"J'ai grandi dans le nord des Cimefroides." Répondit simplement le dragon en choquant la femme

"C'est quoi les Cimefroides ?" Demanda Natsu en s'incrustant dans la conversation

Lucy a regardé le mage de feu avec stupeur avant de demander « Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Cimefroides ? » l'homme aux cheveux roses et Elfman on tous les deux secoués la tête, la mage a soupiré en disant « Bon, les Cimefroides font partie des lieux naturels les plus dangereux au monde, une légende dit que dans le « grand nord » des Cimefroides, la température y est si basse que même le feu gèlerait instantanément. » cela à choquer Elfman qui a dit « Eh bien, ça c'est une région d'homme. » et Natsu est resté silencieux, étrangement Ichigo a eu la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un vit la même situation et après quelques secondes, le groupe a repris sa route pour rapidement arriver à l'église, une fois sur place, ils ont vu l'ours rose membres de la guilde Oracion Seis.

"Tiens, si ce n'est pas les petites fées de Fairy Tail." Dit sarcastiquement l'être

Ichigo et Lucy auraient voulu pouvoir établir une stratégie mais Natsu et Elfman ont foncé sur le mage pour tenter de la frapper, ce dernier les a simplement repousser et a mis KO le mage de transformation, le dragon a alors dit « Natsu, reste-la et protège Lucy. » Natsu aurait bien protesté mais le regard d'Ichigo la calmé, il a alors répondu « D'accord. » et c'est approcher de la mage puis le dragon à regarder Michelle et a dit « Reste à l'écart si tu ne veut pas être blessé. » la femme à hocher la tête et c'est éloigner, Jackpot a rigolé avant de dire « Et que vas-tu faire mage ? » cependant Ichigo c'est retrouver devant lui en un instant et à frapper la fermeture éclaire pour la briser en un coup, Natsu et les autres ont été surpris de voir cela mais Byro à fait son apparition et à dit au mage de feu « Donne moi Lucy. » mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, Ichigo a répondu « Natsu, ne lui donne pas Lucy, je finis celui-là et je m'en occupe. » l'homme à hocher la tête et a été surpris de voir le dragon bouger son bras dans l'ours, comme si il cherche quelque chose et après quelques secondes, le dragon à une chose de l'ours et l'a jeté au sol, c'est un bâton de boit, au bout se trouve un crâne avec une boule dans la bouche, Lucy semble surprise et dit « Mais c'est Kurodoa. » Natsu la regarde et demande « Qui ? » cela à rapidement énerver la femme qui a répondu « C'est le bâton qui nous à attaquer quand on a essayé de désactiver le Nirvana. » le mage de feu a semblé comprendre et a eu un visage choquer, Ichigo a simplement dit « Alors ce n'est pas un problème si je le détruis. » le concerner à pris peur et c'est réfugier dans sa coquille d'ours avant de dire « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, tu peux te montrer maintenant. »

"Cela veut dire qu'il à un renfort ?" Demanda Lucy inquiète

Alors que le duo à regarder de manière inquiète cela, Ichigo s'est jeté vers Michelle et la violemment frapper au visage, cela à grandement choquer Natsu qui a hurlé « POURQUOI TU FRAPPE MICHELLE ICHIGO ! » ce dernier n'a pas répondu et à attraper la femme par le coup, seulement après quelques secondes, Michelle a murmuré un désoler et c'est transformer en une tout autre femme, la Michelle en face d'eux a un œil caché par une rose bordeaux, maintenue autour de sa tête par une ronce verte et à des vêtements sombres rappelant des ronces, Lucy c'est écroulé les larmes aux yeux et Natsu c'est énerver mais son instinct le pousse à reculer en voyant une étrange aura blanche entourer Ichigo, ce dernier dit alors avec une voix puissante **« Je savais que tu n'était pas honnête et que tu cachais quelque chose mais maintenant, tu as joué avec les sentiments de Lucy et prépares-toi à payer. »** au moment où il a fini cette phrase, tous ce sont mis à trembler et Kurodoa à alors utiliser un sort pour une retraite rapide, seulement sans que Natsu ne se rende compte, il a également placer un sort sur Lucy et en une seconde, les trois ont disparu sous les yeux du duo, à ce moment le mage de feu à remarquer que son amie a disparu, il à frapper le sol en hurlant « MERDE ! » le dragon c'est approcher de Natsu qui à murmurer dans la peur « Désoler Ichigo, j'ai échoué. » Ichigo a posé une main sur son épaule et a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, veille sur Elfman et attend les renforts, je vais chercher Lucy. » le mage n'a pas répondu et a fixé le sol.

"Tu sais Natsu, si tu t'en veux d'avoir échoué alors deviens plus fort, repoussent tes limites et affrontent la mort pour pouvoir mieux protéger les autres." Dit le dragon avant de se tourner vers Byro

"Ou se trouve le QG de Zentopia ?" Demanda Ichigo avec un regard sévère

Le chef des Légions a pointé une direction, le mage de Fairy Tail à juste dit « Merci. » et est parti à toute vitesse, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Chad et les autres sont arrivé pour voir Elfman inconscient et Natsu avec un visage déprimé, le géant à alors demander « Natsu, ou est Ichigo ? » Byro a répondu « Votre ami est parti pour le QG de Zentopia. » Chad a hoché la tête et a simplement dit « Dans ce cas on va le rejoindre. » Erza et les autres ont regardé le géant incrédule puis Mirajane à répondu « Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, on ne le rattrapera jamais. » mais Chad a juste souri avant de sortir un objet de sa poche.

"Si, nous allons le rattraper avec ceci." Dit le géant en montrant un morceau de Larcima

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Lacrima ?" Demanda Natsu en voyant l'objet

"Oui, c'est une Lacrima de chemin, elle permet à une personne ou à un groupe de rejoindre une autre personne ou un autre groupe, c'est Ichigo qui a l'autre moitié du cristal." Répondit Chad avant d'ouvrir un portail

"Venez." Continua il en entrant dans le portail avec le groupe de Fairy Tail

Au moment où ils sont sorti du portail, ils ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, ils ont vu Ichigo observer une grande structure dans le ciel relié à la terre par des chaînes, Chad c'est avancer et à demander « Est ce que c'est l'horloge ? » son ami à juste hocher la tête et a répondu « Oui, ils ont réussi à l'activer. » alors que les autres membres ce sont regarder avec tristesse et colère, Ichigo a invoqué Muramasa et Chad à invoquer Caladbolg puis ils ont dit « On va gagner un peu de temps. » et ont sauté en direction des chaînes, une fois à leurs niveaux, le duo à commencer à détruire les liens avec une vitesse folle et après quelques minutes, la moitié des chaînes ont disparu, juste après êtres retournés avec les mages, Ichigo c'est avancer et a dit « Bien, maintenant que l'on a un peu de temps on va se diviser en trois groupes, le premier ira chercher l'archevêque pour immobiliser les Légions, pour cela je propose Gildarts et Laki, le second se chargera de sauver Lucy, je pense que vous tous pourrez largement la sauver. » Erza a été surpris que deux groupes soit mentionnés et à demander « Et le troisième groupe, et vous irez dans quel groupe ? » Ichigo a simplement répondu « Chad et moi seront le troisième groupe et nous nous chargeront d'Oracion Seis. » beaucoup ont été surpris mais étrangement Erza et Mira ont su qu'ils peuvent le faire, en ignorant le choc, le dragon à simplement déclarer « allons-y. » puis ils ont commencé à se diriger vers le lieu de l'horloge.

Après quelques minutes et une entrée fracassante, le deuxième et troisième groupes se trouve dans un long couloir, mais au bout se dresse un obstacle, Cobra, Angel et Racer se tiennes devant eux, Chad c'est donc avancer et à dit « Partez, je m'occupe d'eux. » les autres ont hoché la tête et sont partis, c'est alors que Cobra c'est avancer et à déclarer « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous battre à trois contre un. » le géant a simplement répondu « Oui, les gens arrogants comme toi finissent toujours par perdre à cause de leur trop grande confiance en soi. » le mage a grogné tandis que Racer à engager les hostilités en attaquant Chad sur le flanc, au moment de l'impact, le mage de vitesse à souri puis le géant à attraper son bras et l'a frappé au visage, l'assommant sur le coup, les deux autres ont commencé à utiliser leurs magies, Cobra a utilisé son pouvoir pour déstabiliser Chad tandis qu'Angel à invoquer son ange le plus puissant mais le duo à remarquer que le géant est resté stoïque, la mage angélique, dans un moment d'arrogance à déclarer « Voila à quoi ressemble la vraie magie, alors observe et meure petit mage. » Chad quand à lui à juste soupirer avant de dire « Si vous voulez vous battre, alors contemplez notre raison de protéger Fairy Tail. » puis une aura verte à entourer le mage et ses yeux sont passé d'une couleur marron à un vert citron, ses yeux sont également devenu similaires à ceux des dragons.

"Quel est ce pouvoir ?" Demanda Cobra soudainement apeurer

"Vous vous en êtes pris à une amie et maintenant vous allez payer pour cela." Déclara simplement Chad

Juste après cette déclaration, le Dragonslayer à attaquer Angel en détruisant son invocation et en se dirigeant vers elle avec une vitesse impressionnante, une fois à son niveau, il a simplement posé un pouce sur son front et en quelques secondes, les pièces qu'utilise la mage ce sont briser et elle est tombée inconsciente, une fois ceci fait Chad c'est tourner vers Cobra qui la regarder avec peur tout en disant qu'il est un monstre, le géant c'est presque téléporter derrière le mage puis la frapper avec une lourde frappe qui a fait trembler toute la structure et qui a détruit la salle, en voyant son adversaire tomber vers le sol Chad a soupiré et à commencer à rejoindre ses amis avant de sentir la structure trembler à nouveau.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt :**

Alors qu'Ichigo et les autres ont continué, ils sont arrivé dans une grande salle qui ressemble à un jardin avec des vitraux, mais ils ont rapidement vu Jackpot, Midnight et Imitatia, les trois ayant un air sérieux, Ichigo a alors dit aux autres de continuer et c'est retrouver seul avec les mages d'Oracion Seis, Midnight c'est avancer et a dit « Maintenant, penses-tu vraiment que tu peux nous battre. » mais le mage n'écoutait pas, Ichigo ne ressentait qu'une seule chose, la colère, il a alors déclaré « Oui, vous avez fait souffrir Lucy qui est une bonne personne et qui n'a rien demandé et cela je ne peux l'accepter, surtout de toi, la traîtresse qui a fait pleurer Lucy. » la mage allait répliquer mais tous ont ressenti une baisse de température, le Dragonslayer à invoquer son katana et à dit avec sa voix de dragon **« Maintenant je vais tous vous détruire et vous rendre au centuple la souffrance de Lucy. »** le trio a alors vu les yeux d'Ichigo changer, passant de brun à gris et devenant des yeux de dragons, après une seule seconde le Dragonslayer a disparu, Midnight et Jackpot ont été choquer de voir Imitatia avec une lourde entaille et encore plus en la voyant se changer en poupée, Ichigo les à regarder et à trancher en deux le corps de Jackpot et de briser le bâton tout en détruisant une partie de la salle et en fessant trembler la structure, à ce moment, Midnight a ressenti une grande peur contre ce monstre et a été terrifier en sentant les magies des trois autres s'éteindre.

"Vous êtes tous les deux des monstres." Dit le mage en reculant

"Nous ? Tu veut moi et Chad ? Alors laisse-moi te poser cette question, si nous somme des monstres alors qu'êtes-vous toi et Oracion Seis à vouloir faire souffrir les autres ?" Demanda Ichigo avec dégoût en s'approchant

Midnight à trembler quand il c'est cogner contre un mur, le Dragonslayer c'est arrêter juste devant et a dit « C'est fini, Oracion Seis. » puis a vaincu le chef avec un coup d'épée qui a de nouveau fait trembler le bâtiment, une fois ceci fait il c'est diriger vers la poupée et la ramasser puis Ichigo à remarquer Chad arriver et les deux ce sont rapidement diriger vers la salle ou se trouve Lucy.

En arrivant dans la pièce, ils ont remarqué que tous les mages essayent de briser l'horloge puis le duo à remarquer Lucy, en parti enfoncer dans une étrange sphère orange, son œil droit est orange et son œil gauche est vide, montrant qu'elle est inconsciente, Erza à rapidement remarquer les deux et à demander « Alors ? » Ichigo a juste répondu « Ils sont tous vaincu. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête et leurs à rapidement expliquer qu'ils ne peuvent pas libérer Lucy et que d'ici une dizaine de minutes elle fusionnera avec l'horloge, le duo a été surpris mais le Dragonslayer de glace à soudainement ressenti quelque chose, il a alors regardé son partenaire qui lui fait un signe de la tête.

"J'ai une solution pour Lucy mais vous allers devoir évacuer." Dit Ichigo

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Natsu

"Car je vais détruire ce lieu avec mon idée." Répondit le Dragonslayer avec sérieux

Les mages ont compris et rapidement Chad à utiliser une Larcima pour créer un portail en leur disant d'entrer, une fois que tout le monde à quitter la structure, Ichigo a utilisé Muramasa pour détruire le sol de la pièce, révélant une chaîne dissimuler, le Dragonslayer la rapidement détruite et a vu le bâtiment commencer à briller puis exploser en milliers de pièces se dispersant comme une pluie d'étoile filante, Ichigo à rapidement remarquer Lucy être propulsé elle aussi et la attraper, quand la jeune femme a ouvert les yeux, elle a remarqué qu'elle se trouve dans les bras d'Ichigo, Lucy a alors lourdement rougi et à demander « Ichigo, ou sommes-nous ? » le Dragonslayer a souri et lui a tout expliqué, la mage à hocher la tête puis a blotti son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme en le remerciant, une fois qu'ils sont arrivé au sol, Ichigo a semblé se souvenir de quelque chose et à donner la poupée à Lucy en disant « Tiens, c'est tout ce qui reste de Michelle. » la femme a pris la peluche et à remercier le Dragonslayer avec un câlin qu'il lui a rendu.

"Nous devrions rentrer à la guilde maintenant." Dit Ichigo avec un léger sourire

"Oui." Répondit Lucy

Alors que les deux ont commencé à se diriger vers la guilde, ils ont rapidement croisé les autres et ont remarqué que Mira et Erza dévisagent Lucy avec jalousie mais qu'elles ont rapidement repris des visages souriants, la mage en armure c'est avancer et a dit « Je suis contente que tu soit saine et sauve. » Lucy a répondu « Merci Erza. » puis le groupe c'est diriger vers la guilde où tout le monde les attend.

 **Salut à tous, deuxième et dernière parti de l'arc** _Clé du ciel étoilé,_ **j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et le prochain chapitre marquera le début des G _rand jeux inter magique_. **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Début des jeux

**Chapitre 3 : Début des jeux :**

 **3 mois après l'incident contre la nouvelle Oracion Seis :**

Cela fait trois mois que la croisade entre Zentopia, la nouvelle Oracion Seis et Fairy Tail à prit fin par la victoire de la guilde de fée grâce à ses deux nouveaux membres, sur le chemin de retour vers la guilde, Lucy a annoncé au groupe qu'elle a réussi à absorber une partie de la magie de l'horloge, la rendant plus forte, le groupe la félicité et est rentré à la guilde, quelques jours après cet incident, Makarof a annoncé que Fairy Tail allait participer au Grand Jeux Intermagiques et à déclarer qu'il désignerait les membres de l'équipe dans trois mois, tous les membres ce sont séparer en différents groupes et sont allé s'entraîner tandis que Chad et Ichigo sont resté à la guilde avec quelques membres et ont discuté avec le maître qui à avouer au duo qu'il allait inscrire deux équipes et le duo serait dans une équipe et qu'il y aurait un parie pour motiver les groupes, Ichigo à alors suggérer que lui et Chad ne soient pas dans la même équipe car sinon ce serait trop facile ce à quoi Makarof a répondu positivement puis tous les groupes sont revenu de leurs voyages.

Actuellement tous les membres de la guilde sont devant le bâtiment où se trouve un podium sur lequel se trouve le maître de la guilde, ce dernier c'est avancer et à déclarer « Bien, comme vous le savez nous allons participer au Grand Jeux Intermagiques et après trois mois de réflexion j'ai décidé qui seront nos représentants pour l'événement, l'équipe de Fairy Tail sera composé de Lucy, de Grey, d'Erza, de Natsu et de Chad. » des murmures ont parcouru le groupe de mages et Lucy à demander « Ce ne serait pas plus juste d'inclure Ichigo dans l'équipe où Laxus dans l'équipe, ils sont bien plus fort que moi par exemple. » Makarof a regardé la mage et a répondu « Ne pense pas que par ce qu'Ichigo ou Laxus sont plus fort que toi, il mérite plus que toi leurs places dans l'équipe, vous quatre avez un bon esprit d'équipe et Chad complètent bien votre équipe et cela vous emmènera sûrement jusqu'à la victoire. » Lucy a hoché la tête et les autres mages ont encouragé leurs camarades.

"Tu es sur que l'on ne devrait rien leur dire ?" Murmura Laxus à Ichigo

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'ils seront surpris de nous voir en équipe B." Répondit le dragon en murmurant

"Si tu le dis." Dit simplement le mage de foudre

"Bonne chance." Dit Ichigo à l'équipe A

Ichigo et Laxus ont ri en voyant Erza et Lucy rougirent puis Makarof à déclarer « Bien, maintenant nous partons vers Crocus où auront lieu les jeux, Ichigo, Laxus, Mira, Juvia et Gajeel nous rejoindront demain, je les est envoyé sur une mission. » cela a surpris tout le monde et le petit groupe en a profité pour partir vers la gare de Magnolia, une fois là-bas, ils ont rapidement embarqué dans un train pour Crocus et ce sont installer dans une cabine, Ichigo et Mirajane d'un côté et Laxus, Gajeel et Juvia de l'autre, dès que le train à démarrer le Dragonslayer à eux le mal des transports et est devenu bleu, le mage de foudre est parvenu à mieux gérer les effets tandis qu'Ichigo, grâce à sa magie à geler une partie de son organisme pour ne pas ressentir les effets, Juvia a regardé ses deux coéquipiers et a dit « Juvia a mal pour Gajeel-san et Laxus-san, ils doivent souffrir des effets de la magie de Dragonslayer. » le Dragonslayer à réfléchi quelques secondes puis c'est levé et c'est diriger vers le duo malade, Mirajane à été curieuse de l'action d'Ichigo et à demander « Ichigo, que fais-tu ? » le Dragonslayer à juste poser un doigt sur les deux mages et a répondu « Je les soigne. » et la seconde suivante, le duo a semblé totalement guérit des effets de leur magie, Laxus a alors dit à Ichigo « Merci Ichigo mais ou à tu apprit une magie qui peut faire ça. »

"Hé bien c'est un secret, si on gagne je te dirais quelle est cette magie." Répondit Ichigo

"D'accord." Dit simplement le mage de foudre

Puis Ichigo s'est levé et a dit « Je vais chercher des boissons, quelqu'un en veut ? » les membres du groupe ont simplement demandé de l'eau et le Dragonslayer est sortie de la cabine pour se diriger vers le wagon-restaurant, peu après être arrivé, Ichigo a commandé et alors que la serveuse est partie chercher de l'eau, le Dragonslayer à remarquer Laxus venir dans sa direction, quand le mage de foudre est arriver à côté d'Ichigo, il a demandé « Ichigo, quelle magie utilises-tu ? » l'homme à regarder Laxus et à dit « Pourquoi tu veut savoir cela ? » le mage de foudre a simplement dit « Écoute, il y a trois mois, le vieux ma dit que toi et Chad vous avez des pouvoirs monstrueux et voilà que tu es capable d'arrêter les effets nauséeux de la magie de Dragonslayer, je veut juste savoir pourquoi toi et Chad semblé cachez vos magies aux autres. » Ichigo a soupiré avant de voir la serveuse arriver avec la commande, il a alors pris les bouteilles d'eau et c'est diriger vers le couloir avec Laxus avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

"Tu me promets que tu ne diras à personne ce que vais te révéler ?" Demanda Ichigo avec inquiétude

"Je te le promets." Répondit le mage de foudre

"En fait Chad et moi nous sommes des Dragonslayer, comme toi, Natsu ou Gajeel mais la raison pour laquelle nous voulons cacher notre pouvoir est que notre magie est beaucoup trop puissante, tu voulais me demander comment j'ai fait pour stopper les effets nauséeux de la magie de Dragonslayer et la réponse est simple, j'ai gelé une partie de ton organisme, tout comme je les fais avec Gajeel et moi-même." Dit le Dragonslayer

Cela à choquer Laxus qui a répondu « Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça mais nous devrions revenir à la cabine, les autres vont s'inquiéter. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et le duo est revenu à la cabine avec les boissons puis le reste du trajet c'est passer sans encombre, une fois que le train c'est arrêter, le groupe est rapidement sorti de la gare pour pouvoir observer la ville de Crocus qui mérite sa réputation de ville la plus fleuri du royaume, Ichigo à alors déclarer « Bien, nous devons aller à un endroit appeler Honey Bone pour signaler l'arrivée de Fairy Tail puis nous devrons aller à la place du Lila à minuit pour l'épreuve préliminaire. » le groupe à hocher la tête et tous ont suivi le mage à travers la ville pour trouver l'auberge, ils ont trouvé leur destination après une heure de marche et ont prévenu le gérant de l'arrivée de la guilde avant de se retrouver sur la place du Lila, Ichigo a alors dit « Bien, on a encore plusieurs heures avant le début de l'épreuve alors vous pouvez vous balader dans la ville et profiter du temps libre. » les membres ont tous hocher la tête puis Juvia et Gajeel sont partis visiter la ville.

"Eh toi Ichigo que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?" Demanda Mirajane

"Je vais visiter les jardins du château puis je vais explorer un peu la ville." Répondit simplement Ichigo

"Cela te dérange si on vient avec toi ?" Demanda Laxus curieux

Ichigo a haussé les épaules et le trio c'est rapidement diriger vers le palais, une fois sur place ils ont pu observer les jardins et ont commencé à visiter le lieu, après une dizaine de minutes passer dans les jardins, alors qu'Ichigo c'est arrêter et à commencer à discuter avec Laxus, Mirajane a remarqué deux personnes arrive dans leur direction, la première est un homme de taille moyenne, portant une armure lourde, il a les yeux enfoncés et de hautes pommettes avec une petite cicatrice allant de la tempe gauche sur le bord de ses épais sourcils. Il a aussi un nez de forme carré. Ses cheveux sont sombres et ondulés, collant vers le haut autour de sa tête, avec des favoris de premier plan qui se rejoignent en une barbe recourbée et pointue, à côté de lui se trouve une femme mince et de petite taille, elle a des cheveux verts légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivent aux épaules avec deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et descendent jusqu'à ses épaules et ainsi une série de mèches qui obscurcit la majorité de son front, ses yeux sont verts et grands avec de longs cils et ses sourcils sont très minces, la femme semble être joyeuse tout en se dirigeant vers eux et en observant Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Appela la femme en arrivant à leur niveau

"Husui, cela fessait un petit moment que l'on ne c'était pas croiser." Dit le mage avec un petit sourire

"En effet cela fessait un moment Ichigo." Dit l'homme à côté d'Husui

"Évidemment Arcadios, vous avez pu rentrer sans problème après que l'on vous est aidé à sortir de la forêt ?" Demanda simplement Ichigo

"Oui, merci encore pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée." Répondit Arcadios en s'inclinant légèrement

"Attend Ichigo, tu connais Husui E Fiore, la princesse de Fiore ?" Demanda Laxus

"Oui, il y a quelques mois je les est aider avec Chad à sortir d'une forêt où ils étaient perdus." Dit Ichigo

Husui a rigolé en voyant les visages surpris des deux amis d'Ichigo et a dit « Oui je m'en souviens, c'était il y a quelques mois alors que l'on rentrait d'une rencontre dans un pays voisin... »

 _-Quelques mois plus tôt, forêt au nord de Fiore-_

 _Dans une grande forêt se trouve Husui, Arcadios et la troupe des loups affamés, le groupe est perdu depuis plusieurs heures dans ce lieu immense, alors que le groupe à décidé de faire une pause sur un petit chemin forestier, Husui a commencé à paniquer en imaginant la réaction de son père à son absence et a rapidement dit « Nous devons sortir le plus vite possibles de cette forêt alors nous devons avancer et faire le moins de pause possible. » les autres ont hoché la tête et sont reparti mais hélas après plusieurs heures de marche ils sont revenu au même chemin forestier, Husui s'est rendu compte qu'ils tournent en rond mais son attention a été attirer par des bruits de pas dans les buissons, du côté d'Ichigo et Chad, le duo à explorer la forêt pendant quelques jours et les deux ont décidé de couper le trajet pour sortir de cette forêt, en arrivant au niveau d'un chemin forestier, le duo à remarquer le groupe qui semble perdu et les deux groupes ce sont regarder pendant quelques secondes._

 _"Vous êtes perdu ?" Demanda simplement Ichigo_

 _"Oui..." Répondit Husui un peu honteuse de la situation_

 _Les deux arrivants ce sont regarder puis Ichigo à proposer « Si vous voulez on peut vous aider à sortir de la forêt. » alors qu'Arcadios et le groupe ont semblé douter la princesse est devenu joyeuse et à demander « C'est vrai ? » Ichigo a juste répondu « Bien sur, au fait, je suis Ichigo et lui c'est Chad et vous ? », la princesse a répondu « Je suis Husui E Fiore, lui c'est Arcadios et eux ce sont la troupe des loups affamés. » le duo à hocher la tête puis tout le groupe s'est mis en marche et après plusieurs heures de marche, ils se sont retrouvé dans une clairière, une fois là le duo c'est arrêter en voyant que le soleil à commencer à se coucher et Ichigo a dit « Bien, nous allons dresser un campement ici pour la nuit. » bien qu'Arcadios et les autres ont semblé méfiant ils ont aidé Chad à monter le campement tandis qu'Ichigo est partie chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture, Husui en voyant que l'homme aux cheveux orange à décider de partir à sa recherche, après quelques minutes de marche dans les bois, la princesse a entendu des bruits de pas et a vu un groupe de loup s'approcher d'elle, Husui s vu qu'ils sont agressifs et à essayer de s'enfuir mais à été griffer par l'un des loups, la princesse a été apeurer, elle s'est mis à trembler avec des larmes perlant de ses yeux alors que les bêtes s'approchaient d'elle mais alors que les loups s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, Ichigo c'est interposer et instinctivement les bêtes ont reculé de peur._

 _"Partez d'ici petite créature ou je me chargerais de vous." Menaça Ichigo alors qu'une aura blanche à commencer à l'entourer_

 _Les loups ont commencé à détaller et Ichigo c'est tourner vers Husui et à demander « Vous allez bien ? » la princesse à hocher la tête et à essayer de ce relevé mais sa blessure à la jambe la fait tomber avec un petit gémissement de douleur, Ichigo c'est approcher et à regarder la plaie, il a alors tiré un morceau de sa manche et en a fait un bandage autour de la jambe de la princesse puis Ichigo la mise sur son dos tout en tirant le cadavre d'un ours et c'est diriger vers le camp, du côté d'Arcadios, ce dernier s'est inquiété de l'absence de la princesse et a rapidement vu Ichigo sortir de la forêt avec Husui sur son dos et tirant une carcasse, le chevalier c'est alors précipiter vers eux et à demander « Princesse, vous aller bien ? » Husui a répondu « Oui, j'ai voulu suivre Ichigo mais j'ai été attaquer par une horde de loups et Ichigo ma sauver et à fait un bandage pour ma plaie. » à ce moment Arcadios à remarquer le morceau de manche manquant sur la tenue d'Ichigo et le bandage sur la jambe de la princesse, le chevalier c'est alors incliné et a dit « Merci d'avoir sauvé la princesse. » l'homme a juste haussé les épaules en disant que c'est normal puis le groupe à monter le camp et à passer un bon repas grâce à l'ours qu'Ichigo à chasser et tous se sont dirigé vers leurs couchettes sauf Ichigo qui est rester au pied du feu pour surveiller le camp._

 _"Ichigo, tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda Husui en s'asseyant à côté de lui_

 _"Non, je surveille le campement pour cette nuit." Répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire_

 _"Je vois... je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu à fait pour nous." Dit Husui_

 _"Ce n'est rien tu sais, j'aide toujours les gens que je rencontre, c'est en quelque sorte une promesse." Dit l'homme_

 _La princesse à hocher la tête et les deux ont discuté une partie de la nuit jusqu'au moment où la fatigue les à rattraper, Ichigo à alors partager sa couverture avec Husui et les deux se sont endormis assis auprès du feu, le lendemain quand Arcadios et Chad ce sont réveiller, ils ont vu Husui, dormir assis, sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, lui aussi endormi, Chad à alors réveiller les deux puis la troupe et ils ont repris leur chemin pour parvenir à sortir de la forêt après quelques heures de marche, une fois à l'extérieur de la forêt, la princesse a dit « Merci à vous deux de nous avoir aidé, si vous passer à Crocus, venez au palais, je suis sur que mon père aimerait vous rencontrer. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et après quelques secondes de regard Husui à embrasser la joue de l'homme avant de partir alors qu'Ichigo est resté là quelques secondes puis est parti avec Chad pour plus d'aventures._

"Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Ichigo." Fini la princesse

Une fois le récit terminé, Mirajane a sourit et a dit « Cela ne m'étonne pas venant d'Ichigo en sachant qu'il c'est dresser contre Zentopia pour nous aider alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le conflit. » la barmaid a souri puis à remarquer les rougeurs sur le visage de la princesse qui a dit « En tout cas c'est un plaisir de te revoir Ichigo et j'espère que tu gagneras les jeux. » puis à commencer à partir avec le chevalier, le mage a souri et a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les gagner ces jeux, princesse... » puis il c'est retourner vers le duo et a dit « Bien, allons visiter la ville. » les deux ont hoché la tête puis ils sont partis explorer la capitale le reste de la journée, une fois le soir venu, le groupe c'est rassembler à la place de Lilas, dans une petite auberge qui servira de point de départ de l'épreuve, une fois dans le bâtiment, Mirajane a enfilé une robe noire tandis qu'Ichigo c'est changer pour une version identique de son manteau mais de couleur noire et ils ont commencé à discuter de leur journée, apparemment Gajeel à acheter du fer pour sa consommation et Juvia c'est arrêter à un restaurant ou elle a croisé un certain Leon, mage de Lamia Scale et une fois minuit arriver, un hologramme est apparu au centre de la ville représentant un homme habillé en tenue de mage avec une citrouille sur la tête.

L'homme a souhaité la bienvenu aux guildes participantes et c'est présenter comme Mato, le présentateur des jeux et il a expliqué que vu le nombre grandissant de guilde qui participe à l'événement ils ont décidé de faire une épreuve préliminaire, c'est alors que toutes les auberges accueillant les équipes ce sont soulevé du sol, le groupe d'Ichigo à pu voir une sphère rouge apparaître, le présentateur à alors expliquer qu'il sagit du labyrinthe céleste et que huit équipes seront sélectionnés pour les jeux puis Mato à souhaiter bonne chance aux mages tandis que des escaliers volants sont apparue au balcons des auberges, Ichigo et les autres ce sont rapidement monter les escaliers pour entrer dans le labyrinthe, une fois à l'intérieur le groupe à remarquer que le labyrinthe est constituer d'escalier allant dans tous les sens, alors que Juvia c'est demander comment traverser cela, Ichigo c'est avancer et c'est servi de ses sens pour trouver la sortie, c'est alors qu'un chemin lui est apparu comme évident, il c'est retourner et à demander « Laxus, Juvia, vous pensez que vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs pour sauter d'une plate-forme à une autre ? » le duo à hocher la tête puis Ichigo à pris Mirajane dans ses bras et à dit « Juvia, est ce que tu peut aider Gajeel à nous suivre. » la mage d'eau à demander « Juvia peut le faire pourquoi ? » le mage a simplement répondu « Suivez-moi, je connais un chemin vers la sortie. » puis à utiliser ses capacités physiques pour sauter vers une autre plate-forme avec la barmaid dans ses bras rougissante, tout en étant suivi des trois, après quelques sauts ils ont remarqué l'équipe A qui semble perdue, ils ont souri à cela puis ont repris leur acensions et après une dizaine de minutes, ils sont arriver dans un environnement totalement différent du labyrinthe, l'endroit ressemble à une petite prairie avec un chemin menant à une sorte de porte.

"Ce doit être la sortie." Dit Laxus

"Oui... Ichigo pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Mirajane avec un visage rouge

"Bien sur." Répondit Ichigo en reposant la barmaid au sol

Puis le groupe c'est diriger vers la porte où ils ont pu voir Mato, ce dernier a semblé choquer de voir des candidats arriver aussitôt mais il a repris son sang-froid et c'est exclamer « Félicitations, vous avez terminé l'épreuve et vous êtes les premiers. » Les membres du groupe ce sont regarder avec des sourires puis Mato a dit « Bien, vous pouvez aller au vestiaire si vous voulez vous changer ou en attendant les autres concurrents. » ils ont hoché la tête et ont commencé à rentrer mais le présentateur à remarquer Ichigo, immobile avec un petit sourire, il a alors demander « Vous allez bien ? » le mage a juste répondu « Oui, je suis juste surpris que ce soit le roi en personne qui présente les jeux. » Mato a été choquer que quelqu'un découvre ce secret mais Ichigo à continuer en disant « Vous avez la même odeur qu'Husui. » le présentateur à demander « Comment savez-vous cela ? » Ichigo à juste dit « Hé bien j'ai aidé votre fille par le passé, d'ailleurs vous pourriez lui transmettre le bonjour de ma part et lui demander qui la aider à sortir de la forêt. » Mato à alors compris pourquoi Ichigo le connaît mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler le mage avait passé la porte.

Dans les vestiaires, le groupe en a profité pour se reposer et ont été étonner de ne pas voir Ichigo arriver tout de suite mais le mage arriva quelques minutes après, Mirajane à alors demandé « Où étais-tu Ichigo ? » l'homme à juste répondu « Je discutait avec Mato. » les quatre ont hoché la tête puis le groupe à profité du temps libre pour se reposer ou discuter entre eux, après quelques heures, ils ont entendu que les huit équipes ont été sélectionner et le groupe à décider de se diriger vers l'entrée du stade pour l'annonce des résultats de l'épreuve et des équipes participantes aux jeux alors qu'un autre présentateur a commencé à annoncer les équipes.

Du côté de l'équipe de Natsu, ils ont fini huitièmes et de justesse, alors que le présentateur annonce leur position et qu'ils entrent dans l'arène, ils sont hué par le public mais décident de l'ignorer puis le présentateur commence à faire le classement des équipes en annonçant la guilde et les places, Quattro Cerberus est arriver septième, Mermaid Heel est arrivé sixième, Blue Pegasus est arriver cinquième, Lamia Scale est arriver quatrième, Raven Tail est arrivé troisième, l'équipe de Fairy Tail à eu un frisson en voyant cette équipe qui est de la guilde d'Ywan le fils de Makarof puis le présentateur a annoncé que pour la première fois Sabertooth est à la seconde place, cela à surpris tout le monde et tous ont commencé à se demander qui sont les premiers.

"Et enfin la guilde qui a fini à la première place est... Fairy Tail B." Annonça le présentateur alors qu'Ichigo, Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel et Juvia sont entré dans l'arène

Le groupe s'est retenu de rigoler en voyant les visages de Natsu et des autres choquer tout comme la plupart des participants et du public mais l'équipe à ignorer cela et ce sont dit une chose en entrant dans l'arène, ces Grand Jeux Intermagiques vont être très intéressant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bataille de titan

**Chapitre 4 : Bataille de titan :**

Juste après être entré dans l'arène, le groupe d'Ichigo à observer les réactions des autres participants, les membres de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail ont été choquer de les voir et les autres participants ce sont demander pourquoi il y a deux équipes pour une seule guilde, le présentateur à alors déclarer _« Je pense qu'un rappel des règles est en ordre, chaque guilde peut inscrire deux équipes pour les Grand Jeux Intermagiques, si deux équipes d'une même guilde parviennent à se qualifier pour les jeux elles seront en compétition comme deux équipes différentes. »_ Ichigo a remarqué un mage avec des cheveux blancs en pique le regarder et regarder Chad tout en murmurant « Je me demande qui sont ces deux mages, ils semblent très puissants. » puis l'attention d'Ichigo à tourner vers Natsu qui c'est diriger vers le milieu du terrain et à hurler « ON EST PEUT-ÊTRE DANS LA MÊME GUILDE MAIS SI ON DOIT VOUS AFFRONTER, ON VOUS ÉCRASERA, COMPRIS! » Gajeel c'est avancer et a dit « T'inquiète pas Salamandre, si j'en ai l'occasion je t'écraserais toi et ton équipe, petit dernier. »

Le mage de feu aurait voulu répliquer mais Mato est arrivé au milieu de l'arène et à déclarer « Bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les jeux cette année, les jeux se dérouleront sur cinq jours, chaque jour sera divisé en deux partis, la première partie est une épreuve ou chaque mage de chaque équipe peut participer, l'épreuve sera différente chaque jour et à la fin de chaque épreuve un classement sera établi, chaque mage recevra des points en fonction de sa position dans le classement, le premier recevra dix points et le dernier zéro, la deuxième partie des jours seront des combats définis, quand un mage gagne un combat il rapporte dix points à son équipe, quand il perd il ne reçoit pas de point et si le combat dur plus de dix minutes, ce sera une égalité et chaque mage recevra cinq points, maintenant veuillez choisir qui participera à la première épreuve des jeux qui sera le Cache-Cache. »

Après quelques secondes les participants ont commencé à s'avancer au centre de l'arène, Sabertooth à envoyer Rufus Roy, Quattro Cerberos a envoyer Jagër, Mermaid Heel à envoyer Beth Venderhood, Raven Tail a envoyé Nalpuding, Blue Pegasus a envoyé Eave Tilm, alors que les deux équipes de Fairy Tail ont débattu pour savoir qui participerait, Leon Bastia de Lamia Scale c'est avancer au centre, à ce moment Grey a dit « Je participe. » puis il c'est avancer, du coté du groupe d'Ichigo ils ont remarqué le mage de glace représente l'équipe A, Juvia a dit « Si Grey-sama participe, Juvia participera aussi. » et la mage d'eau c'est avancer pendant que les équipes ont rejoint les gradins où ils peuvent observer les épreuves, pendant le trajet Ichigo a dit « J'ai un mauvais présentement à propos de cette épreuve, on n'aurait pas dû laisser Juvia participer. » Laxus a regardé le mage et a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois te faire des idées, je suis sur qu'elle va réussir à marquer des points. » Ichigo a soupiré et le groupe est arrivé à l'emplacement de leur équipe pour pouvoir observer l'épreuve, ils ont alors vu une réplique de ville apparaître et des centaines de clones des mages.

"Bien, voici les règles de l'épreuve, vous allez devoir trouver les autres mages et les toucher, chaque fois que vous toucher un mage vous gagner un point mais si vous êtes toucher vous perdez un point, si vous toucher un clone vous perdez aussi un point, sur ce bonne chance." Dit Mato

L'épreuve à alors commencer et à durer une heure, l'épreuve a été catastrophique pour les deux participants de Fairy Tail qui ont souvent été cibler par Nalpuding, le duo a donc fini à la huitième et septième places en ne remportant aucun point, quand Juvia est arrivé avec son groupe, elle a eu les larmes aux yeux et dit « Juvia est désoler, Juvia à fini en dernière position. » alors que les membres de l'équipe ont voulu la réconforter, Ichigo a dit « Juvia, ne te concentre pas sur cette défaite, concentres-toi sur l'avenir et les combats qui vont arriver, si tu t'en veux d'avoir perdu alors deviens plus forte et gagnent les épreuves, si tu hésites tu ne feras que perdre, montre au monde ta détermination de vaincre et gagne chaque défi que tu auras à traverser. » la mage d'eau à regarder Ichigo dans les yeux avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de dire « Juvia sera forte pour son équipe. » le Dragonslayer a souri puis le commentateur a dit _« Bien, maintenant que l'épreuve est finie nous allons faire une petite pause, nous reprendrons dans une heure avec les combats. »_ Ichigo a regardé son groupe et à dit « Venez, allons voir les autres et allons narguer l'équipe A. » les membres du groupe ont hoché la tête et sont partis vers l'endroit ou se trouve le reste de la guilde.

Après quelques secondes les deux équipes ont rejoint le reste de la guilde, alors que les membres des deux groupes ont commencé à manger Erza à demander « Au fait maître, pourquoi avoir inscrit deux équipes ? » Makarof a souri puis a répondu « Hé bien cela augmente nos chances de gagner et j'ai fait un pari entre vos deux équipes, l'équipe qui remportera le tournoi pourrait donner un gage à l'équipe qui perdante. » l'équipe A à réagi, Elfman, Grey et Natsu ont commencé à imaginer les gages qu'ils donneraient à l'équipe B tandis qu'Erza et Lucy ont lourdement rougi avant de penser à ce qu'elles demanderaient à Ichigo si elles parviennent à gagner puis le mage de glace à demander « Au fait comment vous avez fait pour finir premier dans le labyrinthe ? » Mirajane a répondu « Hé bien quand on est entrés dans le labyrinthe, Ichigo a regardé autour de lui puis il a demandé à Juvia de porter Gajeel et il ma pris dans ses bras avant de traverser rapidement le labyrinthe. » à ce moment Lucy, Erza et Lisanna ont craché ce qu'elles avaient dans la bouche et ont manqué de s'évanouir.

Après quelques secondes elles se sont retourné vers la barmaid tout en hurlant « QUOI, ICHIGO TA PRIS DANS SES BRAS ! » Mirajane a simplement dit « Bien sur et il m'a tenu dans ses bras pendant toute l'épreuve. » les trois filles ont voulu demander à Makarof pourquoi aucune d'entre-elles n'a été placer dans l'équipe B mais ont remarqué que le maître n'est pas présent tout comme Ichigo et Chad.

Du côté des deux Dragonslayer, le duo est parti se balader dans les couloirs de l'arène, après quelques secondes Ichigo c'est retourner et a dit « Tu sembles inquiet Chad, quelque chose ne va pas. » le géant a alors répondu « oui, un peu avant le début du tournoi Wendy et Carla ont été attaqué par une créature étrange et ont perdu toutes leurs magies, j'ai pu les aider en leur donnant un peu de magie mais la signature magique de la créature qui a attaqué Wendy et Carla est la même que l'un des membres de Raven Tail, je pense qu'il vont tenter de tricher. » le Dragon à regarder son ami et a répondu « Je vois, nous feront attention aux agissements de cette guilde mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui t'inquiète. » Chad aurait voulu parler mais le duo à remarquer Makarof accompagné d'un groupe composer d'un homme et de deux femmes.

l'Homme est habillé avec un manteau noir qui semble en parti déchirer, il a plusieurs sceptres dans le dos, il a des cheveux bleus et un tatouage rouge au visage, la femme à gauche de l'homme est une belle jeune femme avec une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs raide, elle porte un serre-tête blanc avec des nœuds sur le côté, une combinaison noire avec une croix blanche dessus, des armures sur les bras, des jambières marron, des chaussures noires et le tout recouvert d'une cape bleue à capuche bordée de blanc, juste à côté d'elle se trouve une autre femme qui a de longs cheveux ondulés attachés en queue-de-cheval de couleur rose, elle porte une petite robe rouge aux bords dorés, elle porte aussi une ceinture nouée dans le dos jaune, des collants noirs, des bottes marron et un cache-oreille noir sur la tête.

"Maître, qui est cet homme ?" Demanda le géant

"Ichigo, Chad, je vous présente Jellal, Ultear et Meredy, ils sont tous les trois les membres d'une petite guilde appeler Crime Sorcière." Répondit Makarof

"Mais pourquoi tu nous présentes une guilde ?" Demanda Ichigo

Makarof allait répondre mais Jellal à répondu « En fait votre maître nous à parler de vous et de vos capacités sensorielles et nous voulions savoir si vous vouliez nous aider pour résoudre un mystère. » le duo a pâli à la mention de leurs capacités et ont regardé le maître qui a dit « Ne vous inquiéter pas, je leurs est juste dit que vous avez de grandes capacités sensorielles. » les deux ont soupiré et Ichigo a dit « Bon, pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous. » la femme pâle c'est avancer et à déclarer « Chaque année depuis sept ans, une énergie magique ressemblant à celle d'un mage noir appelé Zeref apparaît pendant le tournoi, nous voulons savoir ce qui ce cache derrière cela et avec vos capacités ce sera plus facile de trouver l'origine de ce mystère. » le duo à regarder la petite guilde puis Chad a dit « Je vais vous aider et Ichigo nous couvrira. »

Le Dragonslayer de glace à hocher la tête et le groupe à discuter d'un plan pour traquer la source et après quelques minutes, Makarof et les deux Dragonslayers sont retourné avec leurs équipes, quand Ichigo a rejoint Laxus et les autres, il a remarqué que Mirajane semble avoir un regard de victoire dans les yeux mais il a décidé de rien demander et a dit « Alors vous avez profité de la pause. » la barmaid c'est retourner et à demander « Ichigo, où étais-tu pendant la pause et est-ce que tu as vu le maître ? » le Dragonslayer a juste répondu « J'étais avec Chad et le maître, ont discutait de quelque chose à propos du tournoi. » Mirajane a hoché la tête et le groupe c'est tourner vers l'arène.

 _« Bien, maintenant que la pause est terminée nous allons pouvoir passer au combat, il y en aura quatre par jour et le combat qui ouvres les Grand Jeux Intermagiques oppose Lucy Hearthfilia de Fairy Tail A à Flare Corona de Raven Tail. »_ Retenti la voix du présentateur

Alors que l'équipe B à observer les deux concurrentes entrées dans l'arène, une voix à demander « Excusez-moi mais est-ce que je peux regarder le match avec vous ? » Ichigo c'est retourner pour voir Husui visiblement seul, il a alors répondu « Tu n'est pas censé être avec le roi ou à un endroit privilégié. » la princesse a juste répondu « Oui mais je suis partie pendant qu'Arcadios ne regardait pas. » Ichigo à juste hausser les épaules et à dit « Bon ben d'accord. » puis à laisser Husui venir à coté de lui pour observer le combat, dans l'arène, les deux mages se sont fait face puis Mato a dit « Commencer ! » et Lucy à immédiatement convoquer Taurus et lui a ordonné d'attaquer Flare, cette dernière à rapidement esquiver l'attaque du taureau mais à remarquer que la blonde à invoquer Scorpio qui à tirer une attaque de sable sur la mage qui la esquiver de justesse avant de voir un tourbillon de sable se former autour de la hache de Taurus qui à créer une petite tempête de sable, Flare est parvenu à éviter l'attaque puis elle a créé un loup en cheveux, Lucy à alors invoquer Scorpio qui a facilement arrêté l'attaque puis les deux mages ont continué des échanges similaires pendant quelques secondes avant que Flare ne pointe les gradins et que Lucy put voir une mèche de cheveux proche d'Asuka.

La mage de Raven à alors profiter pour attaquer Lucy et la malmené, du coté d'Ichigo, lui et Husui ont remarqué que quelque chose cloche, la princesse à alors demander « Pourquoi Lucy c'est arrêter d'attaquer ? » Ichigo a regardé autour du stade et a vu la mèche de Flare, il a alors répondu « Flare menace une personne proche de Fairy Tail pour immobiliser Lucy. » Husui et les autres ont été choquer et Mirajane a dit « Que peut-on faire contre ça. » le Dragonslayer à regarder Chad et lui a transmis un message visuel, le géant à rapidement compris et à commencer à se diriger vers Asuka, Ichigo à alors utiliser son pouvoir pour immobiliser la mèche, dans l'arène Flare a pu sentir sa mèche être immobiliser puis les deux combattantes ont vu Chad arracher les cheveux de Flare avant de proposer à Asuka de la prendre sur ses épaules, Lucy en a profité pour se défaire des attaques de la mage.

"Je pensais ne pas avoir à utiliser un atout aussi important si tôt mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix." Dit Lucy alors qu'elle a de nouveau invoqué Scorpio

Après avoir invoqué son esprit, une vive lumière à entourer Lucy, quand la lueur s'est dissipée la tenue de Lucy à changer, elle porte une tenue moulante exposant son dos, elle porte un bandeau sur la tête avec le signe du zodiaque du scorpion, elle a des protections au niveau des bras et des jambes et à une queux ressemblant à celle de Scorpio relié au bas de son dos par une chaîne, la mage à regarder Flare quelques secondes avant de dire « C'est la fin. » et de tirer une attaque de sable en combinaison avec son esprit, alors que le public a été subjugué par l'attaque, Ichigo a remarqué une petite bête se dirigeant vers Lucy, la petite créature porte l'insigne de Raven Tail, le Dragonslayer en a déduit que c'est la chose qui a attaqué Wendy, il a alors créé un petit pique de glace et la lancé avec une grande vitesse.

l'Attaque à simplement empaler l'être contre un mur de l'arène, du côté de Lucy, après quelques secondes d'attaque, quand le sable s'est dissipé Flare est tombé au sol, inconsciente, le présentateur à alors dit _« Le premier combat s'achève donc sur la victoire de Lucy Hearthfilia de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail qui apporte dix points à son équipe. »_ la mage est juste rentré dans les vestiaires de son équipe, Ichigo a regardé cela puis il a entendu des bruis de pas et a vu Husui paniqué, elle a alors dit « Je crois qu'Arcadios ma retrouver, je vais devoir vous laisser, à plus tard et bonne chance Ichigo. » puis est parti dans les couloirs de l'arène.

Ichigo et les autres ont haussé les épaules et ont continué à regarder les combat avoir lieu, le second combat à opposer Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus à Alyanna Web de Mermaid Heel qui a été remporter par Ren, le troisième combat a été un affrontement éclair entre Orga Nanagia de Sabertooth et Warcry de Quatro Cerberos qui c'est soldé par la victoire écrasante du mage de Sabertooth, alors que les équipes ont regardé les matchs avec attention Ichigo à repenser à ce qu'a dit Husui en partant, pourquoi elle lui a souhaité bonne chance, tandis que le Dragonslayer c'est concentrer sur les paroles de la princesse, le présentateur a dit _« Hé pour conclure cette première journée, voici le quatrième combat qui va opposer Jura Nekis de Lamia Scale à... Ichigo Kurosaki de Fairy Tail B. »_ quand Ichigo a entendu l'annonce, il a été surpris mais c'est rapidement calmé et a retiré son manteau puis la confié à Mirajane avant de sauter dans l'arène.

Du coté de Lamia Scale, alors que le groupe de Jura à regarder leur Ace arriver au centre de l'arène avec ce mage étrange, Yuka a dit avec arrogance « Ce pauvre mage de Fairy Tail va se faire écraser par Jura. » mais Leon a semblé inquiet et a dit « Je ne pense pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce mage. », du coté des tribunes de Fairy Tail, Husui a rejoint Chad qui est resté avec Asuka pour regarder le combat, de retour à l'arène, les deux combattants se sont fait face puis ce sont serrer la main tandis qu'Ichigo à dit « Jura Nekis hein, j'espère que nous pourrons avoir un bon combat. » le mage a répondu « Moi aussi je l'espère. » puis les deux ce sont éloigner de quelques centimètres alors que Mato arrivait à leur niveau.

"Si vous êtes prêts pour le combat, Commencer !" Annonça l'homme-citrouille

Contrairement aux autres combats, les deux guerriers ce sont regarder pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Ichigo s'est jeté sur Jura avec une grande vitesse, le mage à essayer de frapper son adversaire à la nuque mais le Dragonslayer la facilement esquiver avant de frapper l'estomac de Jura, cette action à choquer beaucoup de personnes mais le mage saint n'y a pas prêté attention et a tenté de frapper Ichigo au flanc mais ce dernier est parvenu à l'éviter avant de frapper le flanc gauche de Jura et de l'envoyez s'écraser contre un mur, après quelques secondes le mage saint est sorti des décombres et à utiliser sa magie pour ralentir Ichigo et pour pouvoir se concentrer, le Dragonslayer à éviter les piliers de pierre créer par Jura et à remarquer l'aura bleue entourant le mage avant de continuer sa course, quand Ichigo est arrivé devant Jura, le mage a ouvert les yeux en disant « Grondement du mont Fuji. » un pilier d'énergie a alors englouti le Dragonslayer et à créer un petit séisme mais Jura a rapidement vu la main d'Ichigo attraper son vêtement et le balancer au milieu de l'arène.

Après quelques secondes le pilier c'est dissiper pour montrer Ichigo, totalement indemne mais avec un T-shirt légèrement déchirer et montrant une partie de son torse, le Dragonslayer à juste foncé sur Jura et les deux ont commencé un féroce affronter au poing mais dans les gradins de Fairy Tail certaines personnes ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention au combat, Husui a regardé la partie du torse exposer d'Ichigo tout en rougissant légèrement, c'est alors qu'Arcadios est arrivé et a dit « Hé bien, on dirait que vous avez trouvé votre futur mari princesse. » à ce moment Husui est devenu complètement rouge et à commencer à dire des choses incompréhensibles, Chad aurait même cru voir de la vapeur s'échapper du visage de la princesse.

Du coté de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail, Lucy et Erza ont rougis en voyant Ichigo, alors que Lucy est parvenu à retenir son rougissement, Erza a commencé à imaginer des fantasmes avec le mage aux cheveux orange, après quelques secondes Grey à remarquer le visage complètement rouge de la mage en armure ainsi que la cascade de salive sortant de sa bouche, le mage de glace a alors dit « Hé Erza, tu devrais détourner les yeux et fermer la bouche ou tu risques d'inonder le stade. » la mage en armure à rougit encore plus avant de se rendre compte des paroles de Grey et de la frapper au visage et de se retourner vers l'arène pour voir Ichigo et Jura se fessant encore un face à face.

"Tu es vraiment très fort, Ichigo Kurosaki." Dit Jura en haletant légèrement

Le public et la plupart des mages ont été choquer de voir Jura, couvert d'égratignure et de blessures alors qu'Ichigo est totalement indemne, après quelques secondes le mage saint à demander « Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie ? » Ichigo a regardé Jura et a répondu « Je pourrais te poser la même question puisque tu te retiens depuis le début du combat. » le mage à regarder le Dragonslayer avec choc mais Ichigo l'a ignoré et à continuer « Il est temps de finir ce combat... » Jura a hoché la tête puis il a commencé à relâcher tout son pouvoir magique puis Jura à remarquer une aura blanche entourer Ichigo tandis que ses yeux sont devenu des yeux de dragons, à ce moment tous les Dragonslayers ont eu un frisson d'effroi en regardant Ichigo.

Dans l'arène, une étrange pression a commencé à apparaître alors que les deux combattants ont utilisé leurs magies, après quelques secondes de face à face, les deux mages se sont foncé dessus, Jura a abattu sa main vers la nuque du Dragonslayer tandis qu'Ichigo à diriger son poing vers le torse du mage saint, quand les deux attaques ont frappé, une immense explosion a retenti dans l'arène et un énorme nuage de poussière à englouti le terrain tandis que la terre s'est mise à trembler et qu'une onde de choc massive à balayer les gradins, après plusieurs longues secondes le séisme et l'onde de choc se sont arrêté pour ne laisser que l'immense nuage de poussière, du coté de l'équipe A Lucy à demander tout en repensant aux paroles d'Erza sur le niveau de Jura « Vous penser qu'Ichigo à gagner ? » Natsu et Grey ont semblé hésiter tandis que la mage en armure a semblé confiante, après une minute Erza a simplement dit « Je suis sûr qu'Ichigo à gagner. » les autres membres du groupe ont regardé la poussière se dissiper pour révéler les deux guerriers se tenant l'un devant l'autre.

Ichigo à une égratignure sur l'épaule gauche tandis que Jura semble lourdement blesser, à peine une seconde après que le nuage de poussière se soit dissipé, Jura est tombé au sol et un grand silence a retenti dans le stade, les spectateurs et les mages choqués de voir un mage saint perdre comme ça puis le présentateur s'est emballé et à hurler _« INCROYABLE, ALORS QUE LA GUILDE DE FAIRY TAIL A EU UN MAUVAIS DÉPART ET APR_ _ÈS_ _LA VICTOIRE ÉCLATANTE DE LUCY HEARTHFILIA, VOILA QU'ICHIGO KUROSAKI PARVIENS À VAINCRE JURA NEKIS, DES DIX MAGE SAINTS, C'EST INCROYABLE. »_ puis le public a commencé à acclamer la guilde de Fairy Tail tandis qu'Ichigo a tendu la main à Jura en disant « Tu t'est bien battu Jura. » le mage saint a pris la main d'Ichigo et c'est levé en disant « Merci, tu es vraiment très fort Ichigo, j'aimerais pouvoir de combattre à nouveau dans le futur. » le Dragonslayer a hoché la tête avant de retourner auprès de son équipe.

Quand Ichigo est arrivé dans la tribune de son équipe, il a remarqué que Gajeel et Juvia le regardent avec choc tandis que Laxus et Mirajane ont de grands sourires sur leurs visages, le Dragonslayer à alors demander « Pourquoi Juvia et Gajeel ont l'air choquer ? » la barmaid à répondu « Hé bien Gajeel à demander si Jura était fort et je lui est dit que même si je m'alliais avec Erza on ne serait pas sûr de gagner et il semble que Gajeel ne soit pas le seul à avoir demander. » puis elle a pointé la tribune de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail où Natsu et Grey ont les mêmes visages que le duo, ils ont alors remarqué le public a commencé à quitter le stade alors que le présentateur déclare la première journée des jeux finie, Ichigo a simplement dit « Bon, nous devrions rejoindre les autres. » le groupe à hocher la tête et ils sont partis rejoindre leur guilde à l'auberge Honey Bone.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard, auberge de Fairy Tail :**

Peu après que l'équipe B soit rentré dans l'auberge, Ichigo a été harcelé de questions sur sa victoire contre Jura, Makarof à juste féliciter le mage et la guilde à commencer à faire la fête, après quelques heures, Ichigo a décidé de faire une balade nocturne et a été suivi par Erza qui voulait l'accompagner.

Actuellement les deux mages se promènent dans la ville de Crocus tout en observant la lune brillante et la beauté de la cité, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le duo c'est retrouver sur la place de laquelle l'équipe B est parti pour le labyrinthe, Erza a alors dit « Cette place est magnifique. » le Dragonslayer a souri et a répondu « Je sais, c'est de là que nous sommes parti avec les autres pour l'épreuve du labyrinthe. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête et les deux ont entendu une voie dire « Cela fessait longtemps Ichigo. » le duo c'est retourner pour voir une femme mince et grande, elle a de longs cheveux lisses et noirs aux reflets violets, elle arbore une coupe traditionnelle et a des yeux jaune doré et bridés, elle porte un blazer blanc qui présente des bandes rouges sur ses épaules et des bordures dorées, par en dessous, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une petite cravate rouge, les manches de sa veste sont rentrées dans une paire de gants blancs à bordures dorées, elle porte des collants noirs et des cuissardes, sous une jupe plissée courte et porte sur la tête un ruban blanc qui lui donne l'air d'avoir des oreilles de lapin, elle porte aussi des bottes blanches avec des bordures dorées, assorties à sa tenue, elle a aussi un sabre qui est scellé avec un bandage.

Ichigo a semblé surpris puis à repris son calme et a dit « En effet cela fessait longtemps Kagura. » Erza a demandé « Tu connais cette femme Ichigo ? » le Dragonslayer a juste répondu « Oui, avec Chad on a rencontré Kagura il y a deux ans, elle était accompagnée d'une femme ressemblant à un chat. » la mage en armure à sembler réagir mais ne la pas laisser paraître, Kagura c'est approcher du duo et a dit « Je m'en souviens, j'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir t'affronter pendant les jeux pour te montrer mes progrès. » Ichigo a hoché la tête tandis qu'Erza a semblé confuse, le Dragonslayer la remarquer et a dit « Si tu te demandes quand j'ai rencontré Kagura, elle m'a défié en combat amical et je l'ai vaincu, je lui ai appris à un peu mieux se battre à l'épée et je lui ai promis que si l'on venait à se rencontrer elle me montrerait ses progrès. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête et Kagura a dit « Sur ce je vais vous laisser. » et à commencer à se retourner pour partir mais Ichigo a attiré son attention avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front en disant « Tu devrais te détendre ou un jour tu vas finir par exploser. » la mage a rougi avant de partir vers sa guilde.

"Nous devrions rentrer aussi, il commence à se faire tard." Dit Ichigo en partant vers l'auberge accompagner d'Erza alors que les deux ont commencé à discuter du prochain jour des jeux

 **Petite réédition du chapitre avant la reprise des updates.**


End file.
